


Paris

by HeatherEReyna



Category: https://heatherereyna.tumblr.com
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-01-06 12:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherEReyna/pseuds/HeatherEReyna
Summary: There will be some chapters that will contain explict sexual content.Yuuri decides to take a break from Ice Skating for a year.  Moving to Paris to do what he loves most second, writing.  He finds himself being hit on by one Christophe at a wine store. Thinking that Christophe just might be this mystery man that gave Yurri a glass of wine back in the bar near his flat.  So wanting to find out but without directly asking Christophe.  Yuuri decides to take a chance and go to the winery that is on his bottle that Christophe gave him and told him that he would very much like the taste.  What Yuuri finds during his tour....Read the chapters to find out!!





	1. Writers Block- What?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Multiple Chapters](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Multiple+Chapters).



> Thank You So Much!! I hope that you continue to read all the Chapters!

Writers Block? What  
Chapter 1

Yuuri’s flat seemed smaller than normal as he sat in front of his laptop, open, just staring. He had no idea where to begin. Mind blank, not able to come up with one thing to write about, where to begin, putting his hands over his face. A glass of chardonnay sitting next to him untouched.

He just barely moved in. Not knowing anyone. “What was I thinking” doubting himself for even moving to Paris, leaving figure skating and his favorite roommate behind, well, for now at least. Looking around the room, pretty much a studio in size, but did have a separate bedroom. He did not have much. It was a cute little room though. The bedroom was small, just enough for his bed, a dresser, and a night stand next to the bed. The closet, also small. Good thing he did not have many clothes. Just off to the bedroom was a very small bathroom, “but how big of a bathroom did he really need” looking over at it. The living room was right off from the kitchen. He did wish the kitchen was a bit bigger though as he did like to cook, but it worked. What he did find pleasing was the build in bookcase right in front of his small table. He did love to read, and of course, write. The bookcase did only have a few books, as he was limited to what he could bring with him and only a couple of family photos. He had left his medals back home in Japan at his family’s ran business, a hot spring resort with a small bar and restaurant. Looking at the bookcase, he did need to fill the empty space he found himself staring at, it did seem a little bare. Flats were not cheap, he was lucky to find this one at a reasonable monthly amount. His eyes drifted over to the window just off to the left side of where his table sat. He had opened the window, there was a nice breeze outside. The breeze brought the fresh smell of the flowers below. His flat was right above the floral shop. He liked that. Yuuri loved the smell of flowers, thankfully not allergic. He would not know what to do if he was allergic. The floral shop had flowers inside and outside to entice on lookers, hopefully to stop by to pick up a bouquet for their wife, spouse, partner, or simply for themselves to take home. “That’s what’s missing from the bookcase, a lovely floral arrangement” breathing in the fresh aromas once more, thinking, “he would have to make his way down to the floral shop to get a lovely arrangement.” Next to the flower shop was a coffee shop. He had made the mistake of ordering a double espresso early that day. He felt his heart pulsating, almost wanting to jump out of his chest. “Stick to the single shots next time” reminding himself. The coffee shop had a small bakery in it. Those wonderful smells when he had gone in to get his coffee, oh how they smelled divine! He wanted one of everything, but just because he was taking a year off, he did not need to get off track as he gained weight easily. He needed to keep his form in tip top. Smiling, he actually loved his small flat, just above the floral shop, with the coffee shop and bakery right next door. “What more could he want right outside his doorstep” he thought. Now taking a moment to listen to the streets below, bustling with on passers. The noise did not bother him much. He liked the noise actually, well, most of the time at least. It could be somewhat of a distraction, but only sometimes. He really did enjoy listening to the sounds of people having a really good time. “Maybe I should start with that” Sighing. 

“Think Yuuri, just think damit” why was this so hard? He never had this much trouble before. He was always able to find inspiration. Being a professional Ice Skater, traveling all over the world, competition after competition. Ice skating was his first love, plus it was some that he was very good at. How he found peace in it. He could be himself, didn’t have to pretend, but that was only when he was by himself of course. He had always thought he had to pretend for the cameras and media after medaling in competitions though. They seemed to ask an endless amount of questions that just kept repeating. He hated the press, dreaded it. Phichit, the roommate he left behind, was always there to help calm his nerves. He could rely on him. Thinking of Phitchit, he was already missing him, such a fun friend, always making Yuuri laugh at his jokes along with his trio of hamsters always by his side. They came with him everywhere. Phichit was always coming up with ideas, some were good and some were not so good. Thinking about it though, he did have more better ideas than bad ones. They had always been roommates, no use in separating them. They hit it off from the beginning, not in a sexual way though. Phichit was not his type. Pihichit knew that. Laughing, remembering when Phichit was trying to set him up once, spotting a man that he knew was Yuuri’s type. “Look at him, pale, blue eyes, over there. I could wave to him. Come on Yuuri, Pleeease let me just wave him over here” pleading, and then he waved but not before Yuuri could stop him. The look on that man’s face showed a look of confusion. What Yuuri was trying to tell him before he waved was that he did not swing that way. At that point, Yuuri just laughing at his friend. Pihichit with a look that read, “oops, at least I tired. You can’t blame a friend for trying” starring back over at him. Yuuri’s type, a silver haired man that had to have the most vividly blue eyes that one could melt into, and a voice with an accent. He had to also be tall and fit. He had to be able to match Yuuri’s strength and stamina. This, this would make Yuuri melt in a heartbeat, feel weak in the knees, make his heart flutter. And it would also make him extremely nervous, unable to make conversation, just a stuttering mess. He was his own worst person. This was the first year that they had been apart and Yuuri was starting to feel a little down. “Take a year off” muttering, “A lot that of good that is doing.” 

Writing was Yuuri’s second passion. He never not had his notebook with him, jolting down ideas that came to him. Places him and Pihichit had been too, sights they saw together. “Look at me, a total mess, cannot even think of one thing to write” nothing was coming to mind. “Wondering if this is what he could call writer’s block” thinking. Taking a slow sip of his white wine, wanting to savor every bit of it. He liked this wine that was bestowed upon him. No, he really, really loved it. He would need to find this winery one day to compliment the Wine Master. This man knew how to produce wine. Well, he did not know if this person was a Man or a Woman, but If he had to guess though, he would have to be a Man. Smirking, satisfied that he came up with that conclusion on his own, now chuckling. Okay, back to staring at this blank page on his computer that just seemed to be staring back at him, mocking him. “Think Yuuri, just think” muttering to himself, “ugh, why was this so damn hard?”

Slowly getting an idea, he began to write…. “The skies above were vividly blue, feeling the sun’s warmth upon his cheeks, just a few cumulus clouds in the sky above. This was the day he decided to visit that winery he had wanted to, Nikiforov Winery. He had thought about his visit for days, trying to plan it all out. What would he see first, the vineyard, perhaps the tasting room” stopping a moment, taking his inspiration from his glass of wine, laughing? 

Taking another slow sip. Something was missing, he needed something to pair with the wine. Getting up, heading over to the kitchen, he knew just what he needed, a few grapes along with a couple slices of cheese. That sounds about right. Getting a plate, heading back over to the computer, taking a moment before trying to think of something to write, he wanted to savor the grapes and the cheese in his mouth, together, the flavors bursting. He never thought about eating grapes and cheese together, not until he had moved to Paris. What an experience it was in his mouth, following by a sip of the wine. Now this really bought the flavor of the wine out more, the subtle hints of the fruits. just a tiny hint of spice. Maybe spice was not the correct word, maybe oak? Yeah, it had to be a hint of oak he was tasting, it was beyond good. The wine was not dry and not too sweet, thankfully. He did not know if he would like a sweet wine. He only just started drinking wine early that evening. He normally went for the bubbly, but a single glass of wine was placed before him in a bar he found.

Going out earlier that night, walking the streets of Paris, seeing more of the small shops that lined up his street, bustling with people going in and out of the business, enjoying themselves with others. Passing the coffee shop with the bakery, he thought he might go in and opted to stay out. He was still pretty buzzed from the two shots he had early that morning. Passing by a two-story bookstore, he would have to make sure to go in there and check it out. Maybe buying a few more books to add to his collection. Seeing a small outdoor café just across the way was starting to make him a bit hungry. Maybe he could find something quick though, not planning to have a sit down. He could see himself having lunch there though. “I need to make sure to check this place out tomorrow” making a mental note to himself. The lights lining the streets were giving off a soft glow, setting the perfect mood for an evening stroll. Passing a park, stopping to watch people with their dogs, playing catch. That made him really want to get a dog. He should try to get a dog. He loved dogs. Poodles to be exact. Wonder if the landlord would allow a poodle in the flat. He would need to remember to ask. “What a nice stroll he was having” thinking, but becoming a bit sad. “This would have been even better hand in hand with his Prince he so wanted to find here in Paris” definitely feeling a bit alone now. 

He was in Paris after all. “Wasn’t Paris Love” sighing? Continuing his leisure stroll, he heard music playing just down the street, wandering toward that direction. Yuuri wanted to know where this music was coming from. Maybe that would lighten his spirits. Turning the corner, he saw what to be a busy bar full of people. “Well, this would be a start Yuuri” going in. The music he heard was jazz. He liked jazz. Jazz and a piano, not necessary at the same time, he could listen to them for hours. They always seemed to tell a story. He liked that. The blend of the jazz instruments, the keys of a piano being played. He could get lost in that kind of music. He also liked to ice skate to jazz or a piano tune. He could forget where he was at, just him, the ice, and the music. That was just fine with him. “Laughing out loud” he preferred it that way, to skate alone. But he did know he was good and good brought in money much needed sponsors. Looking past the bar to the left, he did notice a piano up towards the front, but no once was playing. Wondering if the piano was just for looks or if it really did get played. “It must get played” looking over it, because there was a mic off to the side of the piano. He wondered who and when they played. He would have to ask the bartender when the piano was played. It would be nice to just sit and listen to whoever played. Walking over to the bar, ordering a glass of bubbly, thanking the bartender. Just imagining what the singer looked like? Did he sing? Was it in French? Assuming that he was a he. Was he Yuuri’s Prince? He could dream, couldn’t he? “Nothing wrong with that” smiling to himself. He barley understood let alone spoke French, but it was the language of love and was also so very seductive. He was trying to learn French, but it was not coming along so well. He always had to have his phone with him, at all times, as this was his translator, he called it. He would not know what he would do without it. It had been a life saver more than a few times. Turning around to the crowd, watching. He also found that watching people could be very intriguing. He found some inspirations in that a couple of times. “Why did I not bring my notebook” sighing, “maybe next time.” He liked this place. Turning back around, wanting to ask the bartender the schedule of the in-house music, but what he did see was not the bartender in front of him, but a glass wine sitting next to his near empty glass of bubbly. Very surprised to find this in front of him. Blushing, feeling his cheeks get a light shade of pink, expecting to gaze up upon his Prince, he found no one. Looking around hurriedly, trying to find who might be looking his way, again, found no one looking at him. Everyone was already enthralled with someone else. Trying to call the bartender over, asking as best he could about who had bought him that glass of wine, but the bartender just threw up his hands in the air. Yurri did not know if that was stating that he did not know or did not understand, either way, that was his first experience with wine. It was nice.

Sitting there for a moment longer, still trying to see if anyone was glancing his way, wanting to make eye contact. Nope. Yuuri so desperately wanted to know who it was that had set that wine down in front of him. Was he so busy watching others around him? “Oh No” eyes wide, hoping that he had not ignored someone that actually wanted to talk to him. He was not used to that, others wanting to make conversation with him. He could be a bit clumsy, shy, not being able to make the words come out of his mouth, mostly just mumbles. Phichit seemed to be the only one that he could really talk too. Feeling his heart now racing, his face getting hotter. “Breath Yuuri, just breath” telling himself. But someone, someone wanted to actually talk with him and he just completely might have ignored that person, maybe not even hearing them trying to say hello or hi or however one may say something sexy in French. Feeling now utterly embarrassed, “Maybe I won’t be coming back to this bar after all” finishing up the glass of wine, now just wanting to leave, far too embarrassed to want to stay.

After leaving the bar, walking along the streets, trying to remember where he was compared to where his flat was, he had not a clue. Yuuri was really not good with direction, he often got himself lost. He should have paid more attention while out on his stroll so he could have remembered where his flat was. This was the last thing he wanted to do, was to get lost. He did spot a local wine shop across the street, debating on going in or not. “Yeah, why not” thinking just that, he was going to go in and buy himself a bottle to drown his sorrows. For he was feeling he had missed the chance back in the bar of meeting his Prince. Mind starting to wonder with dirty thoughts now. “Stop Yuuri, don’t go there” knowing if that really happened you would be fumbling of what to say. His face getting back to that near dark shade of red. Walking in, he never imagined there would be so many choices. So, So many choices. Just walking up and down the aisles started to overwhelm him just starring at all the choices. He did not know how to rate wine, what was good, what was bad, red, white, even a blush. He did not want to make a bad choice as he just had the most pleasant glass in the bar and he wanted to keep it that way.

Looking over, seeing someone walking towards him, blonde, tall, little bit of a curl in his hair, not quite his type, actually, not his type at all. Feeling his nerves creep in, “Please God, don’t let him flirt with me. Not now. Don’t make this awkward” as Yuuri was already feeling awkward himself. Yuuri did have to admit that he was not bad looking, well, pretty good looking actually, but in his state, it would take a lot of drinking before Yuuri got comfortable to even flirt back or perhaps go even further. “Now that would be something to write about” a sly smile crept up, but along with his awkwardness. “Oh God” hoping his thoughts were to himself. He did have a very bad habit of saying things out loud and it has gotten him into a bit of trouble in the past. “Cherie, your cute. I have not seen the likes of you around here but you do look a bit familiar. Have me met before or was I too Damn drunk to remember? I’m assuming too drunk because with an ass like yours, I would have definitely remembered” spoken with such a sexy French accent. “Oh God, he just made this awkward. I think I am just going to run and hide under a rock and just die” Yuuri’s face most likely put out the deepest of red he could think of. He pretty much knew it did by how hot his cheeks were feeling. He was not very good at flirting. He was also hopping this very Gay, French man before him did not notice. “Adorable” as he was smiling at Yuuri. “Uh, ummm, wait a minute, maybe this was the guy who put that wine in front of him and had been following him on his way back to his flat” muttering to himself. “What did you just say” looking at the man before him. He definitely was not used to this, guys just hitting on him. “Just run, run right out here. Yeah, like that would really work. Just play it cool” Yurri thought. “I see you are having a bit of trouble choosing what wine to buy. Let me make your choice a bit easier. It’s so obvious you don’t know the first thing about wine Cherie” smiling, “my name is Christophe, but you can just call me Chris” speaking in the most seductive way he knew how too. “Uh, Thank You” is all Yuuri could stammer. Not really wanting to entice this stranger in front of him. Dirty, impure thoughts racing thru him. “Oh no, no, no, no, no” just stop it Yuuri. Chris, walking him over to a selection of whites, stopping him toward the back end of the aisle. Picking up the bottle and without hesitation, handing it over to Yuuri who just seem to be starring. “This one” another sly smile. “Take this one. I think you will rather enjoy it” just looking at him, maybe a little bit too much. Yuuri was horny, it had been sometime and he was wanting to seriously get fucked and Chris looked like he could just do that in the most, dirty way. “Oh, no, no, no, no, no once again” his mind was racing. Maybe I should get his number, that would be better. With that, he heard someone yell out to him from the outside, he could not see who it was and already embarrassed, he did not want to add another person in the mix. “Chris, stop flirting with whomever you have hostage in there and come back out, Yes. We have somewhere we are to be, OK. You do remember the special engagement we have to go to? Right?” His accent, he could not place it thought Yuuri, but it was heaven and he wanted more. Yuuri was starting to melt, maybe he should try to get a look at this man to see who he is, and with that, he heard Chris, “Any who, I hope that you are not drinking this all alone. If you frequent this place, maybe we’ll meet again Cherie and I can stare at that ass a bit longer, till then.” Bewildered, “I am going to need a cold shower when I get home. A really long cold shower.” What had just happened?”

Staring at the bottle, it was gorgeous. The label looked so finely done, what looked like a castle with gold specks, it almost seemed to glimmer when he turned the bottle in his hands. “Nikiforov Winery. It stated. Was that Russian, sounded Russian?” Yuuri never heard of this place. Of course not, he just moved to Paris. This is something he will have to look up when he gets back to his flat, that is, if he can find his way back and after a very long cold shower. Heading up to the counter to make his purchase, he realized he did not have any wine glasses back at his flat. Asking the lovely lady behind the register if they perhaps sold wine glasses? “They are right over there” she exclaimed behind him. They actually had a few different types, some a bit fancy for his taste. Ones even made with crystal and with a gold rim. He only needed a simple one. He took the two simple wine glasses up to the front, ready to pay for his purchase

Getting directions, he started to head back to his flat wanting to try this bottle out that was so graciously bestowed upon him. Hoping that Chris was right in making this choice. Wanting to start his new book, not on Ice Skating and the adventures he had, but on something else. The new adventures that waited upon him here in Paris. Now what the new adventures were, well, that is something that he would have to think about that.

His mind wondered as he headed back to his flat. Wondering about his family in Japan. When he had mentioned to them that he wanted to go live in Paris for a year, get some inspiration. He wanted to take a break from Ice Skating. Only a year. His second passion, was after all, was writing. He parents understood that he needed to have some time off. They could see the pressure getting to him. They told him to be safe, but have fun, too make sure that he kept in contact, write, and send lots of pictures. They did not like to see him unhappy. He had always been a quite person, not around Pihchit though. He was always comfortable around him. Telling him everything. He wished Pihchit would be able to get some free time to make a visit out to Paris. He would like the flat Yuuri was living in. Reliving mishaps, laughing, drinking, seeing the sights. Oh, Pihchit would love Paris, he already knew this. Besides Ice Skating, that was other thing Pihchit was good at, taking selfies, and did he have a lot of them, his twitter account bursting with them. His camera or phone always at hand. Thinking about all this, he was kind of missing home and skating. He was already told by a local coach that he could use the training rink anytime. He needed to actually, maybe for a few hours tomorrow morning. Yuuri normally was awake before dawn would even start to show. He was used to getting up early, practice always begin right before dawn. He got used it, getting up that early. Something that just stuck with him. He could not let himself go, hence needing to make sure that he did, in fact, get practice in. Ice skaters always needed to stay in top form. But he did need this break from the competitions. He could not imagine what it would be like if he did not take the year off. He wondered if he would begin to hate ice skating. “Could he really” considering, “no, not ice skating, but the competitions.” He had a couple golds, a few silvers, a few bronzes, and a few more close thirds. More than he wanted to admit. He was starting to make a few more mistakes than normal, not being able to concentrate as much. Coming late to practice, leaving early. Making excuses. He did not mean too. It was just starting to become less fun and he hated that he felt that way. Even Pihchit saw it. This was actually his idea. Pihciht told him to get away for a year. Have some fun. Meet someone. He always told Yuuri that his Prince would be found in Paris. “Wondering if had already missed that opportunity earlier at the bar” sighing deeply. He hoped not. 

Maybe he would go back to that bar. Maybe he would find that Prince Charming that he so wanted to find in Paris. He had found himself in a few bad relationships. Pihchit always told him that he deserved some one that would treat him like royalty. Only seeing Yuuri for Yuuri. Not wandering eyes like his past few relations had been. Their eyes would always wonder and cheat. Yuuri would put blame on himself, trying to figure out what he was doing wrong. With his low self-confidence that he sometimes felt he had, he had not known how he was supposed to be around his boyfriends, he had always put the blame upon himself. He also found himself inadequate in the bedroom, at least that what was told by his past boyfriends. That was always a low blow. Definitely did not help with the already low self-confidence. So how was it that a French guy was flirting with him? What was it that this French man saw in him? Pihchit told him that it was all bullshit, what his past boyfriends said to him. They were duchebags. They did not deserve the Yuuri Katsuki. They were only selfish of themselves and that Yuuri had so much more to offer, he just needed to find him his Prince. Even know he was always doubting himself. He wondered if he would ever find love, even in Paris. But there was that person who set that wine in front of him. That missed opportunity kept coming back to him. He never once considered that it could have been a woman. At least he was hoping that it was not. I mean, it was hard to miss him being gay. Well, most, women already know that he knew he was Gay. He never really hid it, but he was not shouting it out either, with all the media. He had been just a little worried about what his parents would think. They actually told him they knew before he did. “He always seemed way more awkward around girls that wanted to date him, that would actually ask him out. Thankfully, most of the time Pihchit was there to save him. Pihchit would tell him it was because of his Thunder Thighs, both of them would start to laugh. Being that he practiced so much and was pretty much known for his stamina, he got the nickname, Thighs of Thunder. Just thinking about it was making him laugh now. Than when he did start to date men, the media went into a frenzy, as if they did not already know, go figure. Than the whole world knew. Knew that Yuuri Katuski was Gay. That was something to take in and a bit much, only in the beginning though. It was a relief after the media started to die down and new scandals came about. He was able to be more himself now. “Wow, already outside his flat” mind still wondering. 

Sitting back in his chair, trying to remember what it was he was doing, lost in his thoughts of what an interesting evening he just had. “Oh Yeah, writing.” He mused. “What would he see first, the vineyard, perhaps the tasting room? Maybe the cellar, if permitted?” Oh, how he would love to see where the wine was made, the process. That would be something special. “Wonder if they permitted that?” His eyes wide in thought. “Was he writing a book or was he planning his next sight- seeing adventure” he chuckled. “Maybe a bit of both” taking another mouthful of grapes and cheese followed by a long sip of wine, letting the flavor sit in his mouth just a moment longer before swallowing. “Hmmm, I do need to see about going to this winery and meeting this Nikiforovo fellow” Yuuri smiling to himself, knowing a last name like that had to be, a man of more than good taste. Curious, he needed to look up this winery. Maybe there would be a picture of Man behind the wine. At least he was hoping. He could hope, couldn’t he. 

Googling the winery, there were photos. Photos of a women in red hair, she was cute in her own way. Photos of a younger man, blonde hair, a bit angry looking. Did not look like he wanted pictures taken of himself. “That can’t be the mystery man” he hoped. Pictures of an older, angry guy and older, angry lady next to him. He could see the resemblance of the same scowl’s in the younger man. Putting a hand over his mouth from keeping the loud laughter inside. “Oh, these are too good” still laughing. Scrolling some more, a few other men, one with darker hair, looked to be somewhat shaved on the sides and another one of who looked to be about just a little older than the angry one, he had blondish hair with red. What a group. A little disappointed though, because he thought that maybe his Prince Charming would be somewhere in the pictures but he saw such no one.


	2. Nikiforov Winery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short Visits on the way to Nikiforov Winery. Once there, Yurri finds that Christoph is there with the cutest poodle!! Oh, No....Yuuri thinks, hoping that Christoph is not the Prince that he is looking for......Since it was Christoph that came to him at the wine store back over near his flat.....Read more to find out!!

Nikiforov Winery  
Chapter 2

Tote in hand, keys, where are the keys? Got them. Phone, yep. Ready to go. GPS loaded into the phone. Gotta have the directions, must not be getting lost. Okay, have everything. “Why am I so nervous? Maybe because I am going to meet my Prince.” Laughing.

Driving thru France’s northeastern wine-growing region: a road trip through beautiful towns, lush vineyards, and breathtaking mountain roads, all while filling up on good food, great wine, and amazing sights.

First stop was in Eguisheim. Eguisheim is about an hour drive through most motorways. Stopping for just a bit to get out and stretch the legs, see a few of the sights. Its early and giving Yuuri plenty of time for a few side trips. 

Eguisheim is considered the cradle of Alsatian Wine and Vineyard. Parking at the public park was convenient since the town square is only about 300 meters walking distance. Eguisheim is considered a medieval village. It was believed to be conquered by the Romans in the 11th century. Looking around, Eguisheim, it appears to be right out of a story book. With its narrow and winding cobbled stone streets that are lined up with half-timbered houses and flowers spilling from everywhere. No wonder it is was voted “Favorite French Village” Yuuri thought. Taking in the charming views of the Chateau Saint-Leon, a former castle that was built in the 13th century that now serves as a chapel. “So beautiful.” Yuuri’s eyes widened. Grabbing for his camera wanting to take a few pictures and jotting down information in his notebook. “This is good, all this inspiration that surrounds me.” Putting pen to paper, not wanting to miss anything that he saw. He was told by a local to take a walk along the Rue de Rempart Sud for the village’s most photogenic spots and to find L’Authentique Pain d’Epices bakery to get some pastries. Which Yuuri thought one pastry will not hurt his figure. He’ll spend an extra hour on the ice to make up for it. Surprisingly, the village was not too busy, which was nice. This let Yuuri really be able to stop and take a moment to appreciate everything without the crowds. The Locals were very friendly. Yuuri even had a few of the locals offer to take pictures with him in it. That was nice. The beautiful houses and monuments served as gorgeous backdrops. Not wanting to leave, but he had already spent an hour there and he needed to move on. Heading back up to his car.

Leaving Eguisheim, heading for Lac du Ballon, which was 40km. This drive took Yuuri through winding mountain roads. The mountain air was refreshing, windows rolled down. “I should have rented a convertible.” Thinking to himself. Coming to the highest point of the drive, The Grand Ballon, which is the highest mountain of the Vosges, peaking at 1424 meters. With breathtaking views from the summit. Yuuri did some research and found out that this mountain got its name from ballon, a Frenh geographical term for a mountain with a rounded summit. Parking to get out to take the leisurely walk around the summit and to take a few killer pictures. Also, too, to jot down a few notes of what Yuuri saw. “Such wonders of true amazement.” Thought Yuuri.

Looking at this watch, still plenty of time.

The next stop was in Kayserberg. This is a well -preserved medieval town with more of the timbered houses, plus several very impressive structures like the Church of Sainte Croix and the 16th century stone bridge crossing the Weiss River. The ruins of the Chateau de Kayserberg sit up on a hill as a reminder of its strategic importance during the times of war in the past. This village was not as big as Eguisheim so Yuuri only spent about 30 minutes at this village.

Continuing, was Riquewihr. Now Riquewihr was full of tourist. This village is considered a tourist favorite- its main street was thick with crowds either taking pictures of the beautiful village, notably the pinkish, flower-decked Dolder, a lookout tower, or spilling out of the nearby cafes and restaurants lining the street. Yuuri, feeling the crowds, making it a bit harder to take his photos or being able to jot down words in his notebook, but he did manage. After a quick circuit of the village, he wondered into a quaint wine cellar owned by Maison Zimmer, where he was able to taste some of the wines there. Yuuri decided to take a bottle back home with him, picking up a Cremant d’Alsace. Feeling a bit hungry, he was told to try out lunch at Au Viex Riquewihr. He ordered a tarte flambee, which was rather tasty, not too sweet nor too tart.

Leaving satisfied, heading for Colmar. Colmar is a well-preserved medieval town that was founded in the 19th century with numerous architectural landmarks and museums. Colmar is well known for its architecture, food, language, and culture. Colmar also enjoys a sunny microclimate and is one of the driest cities in France, all thanks to the Vosges mountains that shield it from precipitation. This makes for an ideal terroir to grow the most world-class wines. 

Colmar is also known as “Little Venice,” a district filled with flower-decked canal lined by half timbered houses and specialty shops along with great restaurants.

Yuuri found other architectural landmarks to visit such as: St. Martin’s Church – made with Gothic, Renaissance, and Baroque elements; and well-preserved medieval buildings like Maison Pfister, Maison des Tetes, and Maison Adolph. 

Yuuri was told for chocolates, to stop at by the Jacques Bockel chocolaterie. For cheese, particularly the local Munster cheese, and sausages, the Chez Thierry. Both, which were on Yuuri’s list to visit and buy from anyhow.

After exploring Colmar, Yuuri was found driving over to Haut-Koenigsboug. This was a quick hour drive. Feeling more anxious, the next stop after Haut-Koenigsboug was Nikiforov Winery. 

Arriving at Haut-Koenigboug, also a medieval chateau that lies in the mountains, strategically located on a rocky ridge overlooking a plain. This village was used by royal families, robber baron, and invading troops from the Middle Ages until it was abandoned in the 17th century. Now, it’s become a popular tourist attraction and classified as a monument historique by the French Ministry of Culture.   
Just taking a few pictures and jotting a few notes, Yuuri decided it was time to leave and head for his destination, Nikiforov Winery. He planned a tour of winery and was very much excited to get there.

Seeing the Nikiforvo Winery just off in the distance, that blue castle stood out, so beautiful, Yuuri loved the color blue, his favorite. There were also some cherry blossoms just off to the side of the castle. This reminded him of his hometown back in Japan, full of cherry blossoms. Turning down the cobblestone road, up ahead, the parking was just left of the castle, seeing the tour bus. He knew that a tour of the winery would be splendid, he did the full tour package, which included going to the barrel room, where they produce the wine and stored it, along with a tour of the vinelands, lunch at Nikiforov Restaurant, the wine cellar, which was also the tasting room that served different types of fruit and different types of cheeses. Finishing the tour was a stop at their local Wine Bar. “This is going to be the most splendid day.” Thought Yuuri. 

Finally pulling up to the parking area, wanting to get out to snap a few quick photos before the tour started. “Yep, have about 20 minutes before I load the tour bus.” Awesome. Getting out, giving a stretch, walking over the amazement that stood in front of him. “Wow!” Staring. The castle even looked more amazing up-close. It was so vividly blue, with specks of gold and pinks. Just gorgeous. The castle sat up on just a little hill, surrounded in green meadow grass with flowers scattered thru out and a path that led up to the castle. The sky was a perfect blue with those pretty cumulus clouds. Yuuri could not ask for a better afternoon. Looking over at the cherry blossoms the sweet smells that were coming off them. Just amazing. Taking a moment to take it all in, Yuuri had finally made it, he was here, here at Nikiforvo Winery.

Turning to head over to check in, this poodle came running over. That poodle was the cutest poodle that Yuuri ever saw and it was running right towards him. Jumping up, wanting to lick Yuuri, ending over to pet this very friendly poodle, looking to see whose poodle this belonged too, and then Yurri heard him, that very familiar French accent. The one he heard at that wine store. “Makka, down. Leave this pretty boy alone now.” Spoken by Christoph.

“Yuuri, I am glad you got the invitation.” Meaning from that bottle of wine that Christoph had gave to Yuuri at the wine store. “Ummm, hi Christoph. What are you doing here?” Asked Yuuri. “Oh, I work here. I’m the tour guide. I did hope you signed up for the tour?” Trying to look over at Yuuri’s ass. “Yes, I did sign up for the tour. Does that mean your going to be the guide?” Yuuri hoping that Christoph was not going to make it awkward. Cause Yuuri was already feeling awkward but he was not going to back out of this. He was there for a reason and that reason was hoping that he was going to meet that Prince of his. “Yes, and don’t worry pretty boy, no wandering hands, even though I would love to let my hands wander, I’ll keep this professional.” Teasing. Yuuri feeling his cheeks becoming very red while Christoph gave a chuckle. 

“Yurio, Yurio, come take Makka. I need to get ready for this tour now.” Calling over to a younger blonde that looked like he wanted to punch someone thought Yuuri. Yurio came over to grab Makka, an unwilling Makka, but he managed to pull her away. “Tsk Christoph, already hitting on the tourist. You don’t wait. And you know whose type this fellow is….” Yurio got interrupted really fast. Yuuri wondered what that was about, but heard Christoph telling him that he better get moving and get over to check in cause the tour was going to be leaving soon.

Yuuri checking in, getting his name tag, heading over to the bus, wanting to have this afternoon started, feeling very excited and anxious. Anxious knowing that Christoph was going to be the tour guide. Christoph kinda scares Yuuri, with his very upfront expressions and wondering eyes. “I shouldn’t worry, this is going to fine. He is going to be professional.” Hopefully. Finding a seat, up towards the front, even though he would be closer to Christoph, he wanted to be able to hear everything and especially be able to ask anything if something came up. Christoph nodding approval as Yuuri sat up towards the front.

As the tour bus was leaving the parking lot, Christoph started with the history of the Castle and winery. It was not always a winery; the castle was built back in the late 14 centuries. It was one of Louis XII scattered castles. He was often found there when he wanted to get away. After Louis XII passed, it was taken over by his daughter, Claude of France. Claude of France was married to Francis of Angouleme. Francis of Angouleme passed in 1547. They had no son. Claude of France stayed on until she passed. The castle remained untouched for years. It was not until the House of Habsburgs took over. The castle was occupied just until the early 19 Century. It was than taken over by Nikiforvo Family, who turned this so-called castle into the Winery that it is today.

Yuuri was making sure that he was jotting everything down in his notebook, as he did not want to miss a thing. And it helped that Christoph asked if anything needed to be repeated, which, Yuuri had asked and Christoph was more than happy to repeat himself while winking at Yuuri.

Continuing, looking at the grape vines on both the right and left side of the bus, what a sight to see. They seem to go for miles. Amazing. Wondering if it would ever be possible to walk through the vines, eating a grape here and there. In a daze, day-dreaming of walking between these vines with his Prince. Looking up, noticing that Christoph was looking right at him with the biggest smirk as if already knowing what Yuuri was thinking. Feeling his cheeks get red, looking away rather quickly.

Yuuri noticed that the tour bus was starting to slow down, looking up, seeing a separate building, wondering what this place was and just like that Christoph began to speak. “This here is the where the wine gets produced and stored. “Once the bus comes to a complete stop, we will be getting out and taking the tour. Yuuri, would you like to lead?” As Christoph was smiling. “Ummm, sure, I guess.” Blushing once again.

Heading into the building, Christoph just slightly ahead of Yuuri began explaining the process. “First the grapes have to harvest. This process is where as the grapes ripen, their sugar content increases and their acid content decreases. The trick is to harvest them at the time when the balance is between when the acid and sugar levels are just right.” Explaining and pausing for those to take in this process and for Yuuri to get caught up in his note taking. Continuing, “This process is a learned process, once mastered, you have the most delish wine, right Yuuri?” Why was Christoph so intent with only mentioning him when there were plenty of others on this tour. “I guess so. I am not sure of the process. I only started drinking wine.” Bleatingly stating. Christoph looking over at Yuuri. “Oh Yuuri, I must say, you are a wonder.” 

Christoph moving on, “Once the harvest is complete, the grapes are collected, with he stems removed and the grapes are crushed. This is done so that juices are released more easily during the pressing.” Any questions? Yuuri almost raised his hand but decided to wait. “Next comes the pressing. As you can see over here to your right where we have the crushed grapes being pressed the old-fashioned way, by a presser, hands on.” Yuuri caught Christoph looking over at him as he was stating the hands on part. How was this man being so openly flirtations with him, unbelievable? “Next comes the fermentation and then the aging/maturation process in the barrels, then the final product goes into the bottles.” Chris looking over to the left.

“As you can see, to the left, the process is somewhat different, the crushed grapes are fomented first. This is for the Red wine. The pressing comes after the fermentation. You might notice that the skins on the red grapes stay on during this process. This is where the color comes from. The skins are removed after and then the crushed grapes are pressed.” Looking around to make sure everyone understood. Seems like it. Good. “Of course, the aging/maturation is the same process as the white, in specific barrels and then put into the bottles to be sold.”

“Now are there any questions?” Asked Christoph. Yuuri hesitating, “How long is the aging process?” Eagerly to answer, “Anywhere from 6 months to 5 years. Whites tend to age less as to where reds can age longer.” Any other questions? “Ummm, how do you determine what barrels to use? I mean, are there different types of barrels or is it just oak?” Yuuri asked. “We only use Oak barrels in the aging process. The barrels either come from here or we import them from the states, which is rare. It is how long that wine is aged for is what determines the complexity of the flavor. The longer the wine is aged, the stronger taste in the oak and vanilla one might taste.” Impressed with that question. Christoph felt that Yuuri was really wanting to take in the process. Good, he thought as Victor would be very happy to know that he was taking an interest. All part of the plan. “Any other questions?” Waiting for a moment, “No? Alright, let’s head back to the bus.” 

Back on the bus, the next stop was Nikiforov Restaurant, which was also on site but about a mile away, still on Nikiforov property. Impressed with its size. The mile drive still had the grapevines on both the left and right side of the cobbled road.

The restaurant was not really that big. Kinda quaint Yurri thought. Wondering what the lunch was going to be. Everything was prepared in this package. Stopping, everyone getting off, some of the tourists were talking with Christoph. As Christoph had mentioned earlier that this was a leisure lunch, they had 90 minutes here at the restaurant and could therefor get their prepared lunch at will. As long as they were back on the bus in 90 minutes. 

Christoph looking over towards Yuuri, looking like he was trying to break away for the tourist that surrounded him. Yuuri was somewhat thankful for that, as he wanted to take a few photos and go over his notes. He made his way inside the restaurant. It was nice. The tables looked to be made of oak, fresh flowers in the vases. Each table had a vase. Pictures of the winery on the wall. Heading over to those pictures, trying to see if there was anyone that was not in the pics online. Sighing, no luck. Yuuri was hoping to get a glimpse of that Prince he was hoping to find. Stomach growling, he went to find a seat over by the window. Luckily the place was not booming. Sitting down, the server came over and saw that he was part of the tour. 

“I’ll be right back with your food sir.” She stated. She had a very pleasant smile. Short, wavy, reddish brown hair with blue eyes. She was attractive, but of course, not Yuuri’s type. Making sure to catch her name when she came back. Wonder what the food is going to be?

Coming back with a plate that looked like it had chicken and a spring salad. Mila, that was on her name tag. “Thank you, Mila, this looks wonderful. Please compliment the chef.” Stated Yuuri. Nodding her head, asking if Yuuri wanted a complimentary glass of wine. “Yes please. What do you recommend?” Yurri asked. “The Riesling would go very nice. It compliments the herbs in the grilled Tuscan chicken.” Mila responded. Yuuri nodded in agreement. Taking a small bite of the chicken, so good, so very good. Having the wine put down by Christoph rather than Mila, “May I join you Yuuri now that I have a moment?”

“Sure.” Responded Yuuri. “How do you like the tour so far? Anything that I can do to make this more interesting for you?” Grinning. “Uh, no.” Feeling a bit overwhelmed now. “Why does he have to hit on me so hard?” Yuuri thinking to himself. “So, was it hard for you to find this place and how was your drive?” Christoph wanting to know. “Good. I allowed enough time to stop along the way. I only wished that I had a convertible, the air is so nice.” Smiling now. “That is not the only thing that is nice.” Christoph winking at Yuuri making his cheeks turn a shade of pink. How Christoph loved doing that, making Yuuri blush constantly. But Christoph was only being Christoph, he knew who was interested in Yuuri and he was not going to deny his best friend. “Um, Christoph, Um, I’ve been meaning to ask since I saw you at the castle. Um, did you see me before the wine shop back in town?” Blushing a bit more. Trying to think of how to word this without giving anything away. Well, he really did not see him at the Bar back near the wine shop. Victor had told him that he saw an Angel and after the description, he put it together in the wine shop. “No, I just met you in the wine shop and it desperately looked like you needed some help.” Well, he was not lying. “Oh, Ok. Thanks Christoph.” Sighing. But I guess that is good, because he was not hoping that this was supposed to be his Prince.

Finishing up his meal and wine. Which the wine did pair rather well with the Tuscan chicken. He would have to remember to thank Mila. Getting ready to get back onto the bus as it was almost time. He did enjoy chatting with Christoph, once he got past Christoph’s flirtatious behavior, he was actually a very nice and knowledgeable guy. Christoph was already heading out by the bus. Yuuri, stopping by to thank Mila. “I really enjoyed the lunch and wanted to thank you for the wine suggestion. It did compliment the chicken very nicely.” Smiling rather wide. “Oh, your welcome. I hope you get to meet…..” almost ruining it, Christoph yelled over, interrupting Mila. “Yuuri, come on now. We have more to see.” 

Getting back on the bus, Christoph explained the next stop was the wine cellar back over in the castle where they would be tasting different wines paired with different cheeses and fruit. Yuuri was really looking forward to this part of the tour. He definitely would be able to take this knowledge back to his flat and feel more confident in buying wine the next time. Christoph was giving some information regarding the restaurant, back when it was decided upon to be built and be part of Nikiforvo Winery. Yuuri taking this all in and making sure to add notes in his notebook.

Sitting in his seat, his mind wondering, he stated to think about what Mila was about to say before she was interrupted by Christoph. He looked like he was glaring at her as well. Did she know something? How he wished that she was not interrupted. Hopefully he’ll get some answers soon, oh how he so hoped. Feeling a bit anxious now.

 

Arriving back at the castle, getting off the bus, waiting to be led down to the wine cellar. He saw that blonde kid with the Makka. Now what was that kids name again, oh yeah, Yurio. How could he forget that, since it was so close to his own? It looked like that he had a pretty good grip on that leash since it appeared Makka wanted to run back over to him, laughing. Makka really was a beautiful poodle. Poodle’s made Yuuri’s heart melted. He did wonder if Makka belonged to Yurio. That would be odd if she did, cause Yurio did not look like the type to want to own a dog, cat yes, but dogs no.

Getting shuffled down to the wine cellar, it was kinda cool. Not a cold temperature, but a nice cool one. Most likely for the wine. There was a lot of wine. There were several small tasting tables set up with different types of cheese. There was cheddar, Munster, brie, swiss, blue cheese, and goat cheese. They also had grapes, strawberries, apples, and pears. There were bottles of white, roses, and reds. Yuuri was really looking forward to this. Each table had specific wines with the cheese and fruits. Not all the tables were alike Yuuri noticed.

“Gather around please. If we can make small groups, five groups of five, one group at each table and then we’ll rotate.” Stating Christoph. “Please watch me as I demonstrate how to taste the wine.” Twirling the wine glass just a bit, making the wine swirl in the glass, taking a small sip, swishing it around in his mouth, letting it linger for just a moment before swallowing. “This will give you the full flavor and allows the wine to linger on your tongue. Now take a normal sip and pair it with any of the fruits you have in front of you. After take a bit of the cheese.” Christoph stated. Make sure you rinse you mouth with the water before moving to the next table, spitting it out in the empty glass before you.” No easier way of explaining that part of it. 

Moving from table to table, Yuuri was rather enjoying himself. Lost in thought, hoping that he can do this with his Prince. That would be nice. If he can find his Prince here, not even sure if that is going to happen or not. But then there was Mila and what was it she was going to say? He still wondered about that. Also, he had not forgot about Yurio. Yurio was going to make some comment as well. Maybe he will have to come back another day to eat at that restaurant to ask her a few more questions or hopefully catch Yurio.

Christoph, looking over at Yuuri, knowing his thoughts, starts to ask some questions to the guests or to him specifically. “Yuuri, do you have favorite here? Red, rose, or white?” Asking. “Uh, I prefer the white. I like how I can taste the subtle hints of the oak and vanilla. I rather enjoyed it paired with the pears. I found that the taste bought out the flavor more of the pear.” Feeling proud, like he learned something, well, he did. “I’m impressed Yuuri. I think you have learned quite a bit on this tour. I am most glad I was your teacher.” Grinning ear to ear. 

“Ok, who is ready to head up to the bar?” Christoph almost saying that with some meaning behind it Yuuri thought. 

Heading up to the bar with the rest of the group and Christoph, Yuuri did not know what to expect. 

The bar was rather nice. It did not have the oak tables as did the restaurant had. The tables were more marble. There were a few booths that were up against the outer wall. The floor was marble as well. There were a few high tables with high bar stools scattered though out. There were some high tables that did not have bar stools. Yurri guessed this was for those that just wanted to stand and not sit. The bar was made of marble as well. There was a waterfall behind the bar, in the middle section. Yuuri thought that was a nice, added touch. The bar consisted mostly of wines, but there were some other liquors. Not a lot, as this was a winery and Yuuri thought that it should mostly consist of wine. The bartender seemed intense. Kinda shaved on the side and back of his head. Dark hair, shorter than Yuuri. Otabek, the name on his nameplate. “What can I get you?” Asking Otabek “I’ll take a glass of that Riesling right there.” Yuuri responded. “Hey Christoph. How was the tour?” Looking towards Christoph. “Oh, it went rather well, looking over at Yuuri, what do you think Otabek?” Yuuri feeling that he was in the middle of something but did not know what it was. “Yeah.” Agreeing with Christoph. “Um, what’s going on? Am I missing something here?” Yuuri chiming in. 

Just then, Yuuri turns around as sees it. The same piano that was in the bar not far from his flat. No one was sitting there though. His chest tightened. He was feeling all sort of feels. Breathing became labored. Hoping someone was going to come out to play. Hoping that this person was his Prince. Walking over toward the piano, just wanting to touch it, reaching out, but bring his hand back, not sure if he could or not. He needed to know….he needed to know who played that piano?

Both Otabek and Christoph looked over at Yuuri, grinning. “So how much longer do you think?” Otabek asking of Christoph. “For his sake, I hope not much longer. He has been getting anxious. Just look at him Otabek, over there by the piano, wanting something to happen or someone to come out. I only wished he took a liking to me.” Smirking. “You’ll find someone. I am sure of that.” Otabek stating. “He did say that he was going to be back here before all these folks left, right Christoph?” Making sure. “Yeah, he called me, hoping that this browned eyed boy was here. He was taken back when I told him that he was here and doing the tour. Victor stammered a bit and told me he was on his way. I told him that this was going to work.” Christoph chucking. “He is most likely speeding over here as we speak. I bet you.” Joking. “Nah, I am not going to take that bet because I know that is exactly what he is doing.” Stating the obvious. “Hush now.” Whispered Christoph. Yuuri was heading back over to the bar where Otabek and Christoph were sitting, being rather quite all of a sudden. 

“Um, anyone play that piano?” Yuuri nervously inquiring. “Yes.” Responded Christoph. “Um, OK, are you going to tell me who or when?” Nervously stuttering. Christoph, just looking up, giving the most, biggest, smile possible. 

Just then, the piano music started and Yurri turned around, it was him…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3, hopefully to follow in 7-10 days!!


	3. Him…..My Prince?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is that really him? Is this happening? Oh God. Starring, this is what Yurri could only do, was to stare and looking into the eyes that was sitting at the Piano, playing. His voice, so smooth. The way he moved his hand across the keys. Yuuri could not take his eyes off him, not for a moment. He wanted to get to know this person better, but how?

Staring, eyes wide. Tall, silver hair that looked like it belonged on a Silver Back, gorgeous, with the bluest eyes. My God, those eyes, how Yuuri could get lost in them. They were staring right back at him, looking directly at him. Blushing, turning around, making sure there was no one behind him. Could this be happening? Almost forgetting to breath, gulping for air. This man was just breathtaking. 

His voice, smooth, sultry. It was like he was singing to Yuuri and Yuuri alone. His music, intoxicating. The way he played the piano, his fingers gracefully playing over each key. His movements, Yuuri could not take his eyes off him, not for a second. He just wanted to hear him play again and again, not stopping. Yuuri could listen to him all day and all night. He felt like he was the only other person is the room besides this man playing the piano, singing. How he just wanted to melt into a puddle.

Yuuri didn’t even hear Christophe come up behind him until he felt his breath upon his neck, jumping slightly, caught off guard. “Is that who you’ve been waiting for Cheri?” Whispered Christophe. “Um.” Not being able to say anything but just continue to stare. Chucking, “Cat got your tongue?” Looking over at Christophe, “Who is he?” Christophe glancing over at Victor, already reading Victor’s eyes, “I’ll let him tell you.” With that, the piano went silent, singing stopped. 

The crowd erupted in applause. Victor making his way over, greeting the guest, answering any questions one may have, only momentarily taking his eyes off Yuuri. Getting closer, Yuuri could feel the heat radiating off his cheeks. He could feel that they were very red indeed. Smiling, “Well Hello my brown eyed beauty.” Blinking, “Wha…What did you just call me?” Stuttering. “Oh, I’m sorry, I did not mean to be so upfront. How rude of me. Let me introduce myself. I’m Victor, Victor Nikiforov and I own this winery.” Smiling.

Oh God, did he just say that? He owns the Winery. How, how could he even be interested in someone like me? Yuuri’s self doubt was creeping back in. 

“I heard that you did the tour, how did you like it? Is there anything that I can improve on?” Victor asking. 

Talk Yuuri, say something, just don’t stand there with your mouth open starting at this God of a Man. Because that was exactly what he was. How Yuuri just wanted to rip his clothes off him. He wanted to see that banging chest, it looked like he had a banging chest. Yuuri wanted to rub his fingers through his silver hair. His hair looked like silk. Probably felt like silk too. His lips. He wanted to reach in, for those lips, to press them onto his own, intertwine their tongues, getting lost in each other. 

“Yuuri? It is Yuuri right?” How was the tour? How was Christophe more importantly?” Looking into Yuuri’s eyes. Yuuri snapping out of it. Shaking his head for just a moment, hoping that he was not lost in his own thoughts thinking of Victor for too long. That would be just beyond embarrassing. “No, Christophe was fine. Just fine.” Almost at a loss for words. “Am I making you nervous Yuuri?” Winking. “You don’t have to be nervous Yuuri.” Looking at Yuuri, seeing him blush the cutest pink. Cute, Cute, Cute. 

Victor definitely wanted to get to know Yuuri more. Yuuri was his type, messy, dark hair, the brownest eyes, soft pink cheeks, lips that wanted to be kissed. Yuuri looked very fit. His thighs, Wow, his thighs. How Victor wanted to Fuck those thighs. The impure thoughts Victor was now having, looking over Yuuri. Victor just wanted to strip those clothes off Yuuri, kissing him so softly on those lips, pulling him in, their bodies close. How he wanted to blow into his ears, making that blush come back. How Victor loved it when Yuuri blushed. He could start to feel the ache in his Dick. Victor knew, even if Yuuri did not know at this time. They were meant to be together. Victor could feel it.

Victor first saw Yuuri back in that bar close to Yuuri’s flat. He saw Yuuri come in as Victor and Christophe just got done bringing in an emergency delivery. Victor saw Yuuri looking around, lost, like a cute puppy. Victor wanted to go talk to him than, but Christophe and Victor had a prior engagement. They were to be at an engagement party. If Victor could have skipped out, he would have, but he was one of the best men and needed to be there. Victor did the next best thing, he bought Yuuri a glass of wine, from his winery. Since Victor did visit that bar often and being that the bartender was friends of the family, Victor would often find himself there. Victor would also play the piano every now and then. How he wanted to just go over and introduce himself. Another time Victor was hoping.

As luck would have it, Victor saw Yuuri go into the wine store just down from the bar. That glass he gave him must have made some impression Victor thought, hoping that it would. He sent Christophe in, setting a plan in motion. Victor’s plan, he was really hoping that it was going to work, was getting Christophe to go in, help Yuuri find the right bottle, the one with his label on it. Victor was hoping it would eventually bring Yuuri to the winery where he could introduce himself. Sweep Yuuri off his feet, get married to Yuuri and live happily ever after. That was Victor’s plan. His plan could not have gone any better. 

You see, Victor recognized Yuuri. He knew who Yuuri was. He had seen him Ice Skate. Both in his short and long programs. It was, of course on TV. Victor had to meet Yuuri, whatever it took. Victor was going to take Christophe to the upcoming Grand Prix that was going to be held in Russia. Of course, Christophe was not aware of this, not yet, at least. The way that Yuuri ice skated to the music, as he was feeling the music. His whole body, not just his mind, graceful. Yuuri was really good, even though he did not think that most of times. Victor became lost watching Yuuri ice skate, as if in a trance. All Victor could think about was when he was going to be able to watch Yuuri ice skate in person, it became his obsession. Victor even took up ice skating, some lessons here and there. He kept that to himself. He knew that Christophe would laugh and joke with him. Victor just thought, if there was ever a chance that I had at meeting Yuuri, he wanted to, at least, be somewhat prepared. 

Now Victor had been waiting for the next chance that he was going to be able to watch Yuuri, but that chance would not have been that year, as he had heard that Yuuri was taking the year off. Victor was crushed. This could not be happing. No, this cannot happen. As the media did not say where Yuuri was going or the reason behind it, only speculations. Speculations did not sit well with Victor. He hated what some of the media was saying. “As the pressure is getting to Katsuki, bowing out. Will we see him ice skate again?” “Anxiety hits Katuski once again.” Katuski retiring? Is this due to all the young ice skaters coming of age to complete in his level? Well, guess we’ll never now know since he is not competing this year? Begs the question, will we see Katuski again?” All these statements that Victor was hearing just made his blood boil. If only he could see Yuuri, hold him and tell him he understood, tell him that everything was going to be alright.

Explaining to Christophe after the plan was set in motion, Christophe did teach him, just slightly. He filled his best friend in. Telling Christoph that he had seen Yuuri a few times before, but it was not when he was drunk. It was on TV, during one of his ice-skating competitions that was aired on TV. It all than came to Christophe. He saw that way that Victor looked at Yuuri on the TV, his lost, puppy dog eyes. Christophe knew that Victor would stop at nothing to seek out Yuuri. When Victor had a goal set in mind, he made sure that he completed it. What luck would have it that Yuuri ended up in Paris to take the year off. Looking over at Victor, “Must be fate Victor. For you, I hope everything turns out well. You know I don’t like to see a friend get hurt, again.” Eyes wide, “It’s going to work Christophe, I know it is.” The Plan has been set in motion.

Christophe immediately texted Victor when he saw Yuuri at the winery. Teasing Victor, “You’ll never know who just showed up, taking the tour?” Waiting for Victor’s response, which followed ever so quickly, as Christophe was eagerly waiting for the reply. “Really?” So soon? He is so cute. Cute, Cute, Cute. On my way. Make sure he heads upstairs after the tour, and, Christophe, make sure he does not leave. I’m holding you to it.” Squealing.

“Uh, Yeah. The tour was great. You own this Winery?” Surprised. Not quite making eye contact with Victor as Yuuri felt that he was completely out of his league. Yep, completely. But it did seem like Victor was interested, Yuuri was hoping. “Yes, it’s been in my family for years. I am glad that you had a really good time. If you ever want a private tour, let me know. I can make that happen.” Winking. Ok, was that flirting, yes, definitely flirting. Blushing more, trying to find his words. Victor was just starring over at Yuuri with the most heart-shaped smile. Oh, wow. Am I in big trouble, just melting away. 

It was starting to get late and Yuuri would have at least an hour or so drive home. It was a Saturday and he nothing planned for Sunday. Wondering if there was an Inn or a Bed and Breakfast nearby. He was really contemplating about taking that private tour tomorrow if Victor did not have any plans. He was hoping so, at least. He would love to spend time with Victor. Kiss him on those heart-shaped lips of his. Rub his hand through his hair, pull him in close, putting his hand on that firm chest of his. Oh, how his chest looked firm. Shaking his head, Yuuri realizing he’s going off on another long thought while Victor was looking into his eyes, smiling.

“Yuuri, I don’t mean to be forward, but we have guest rooms here if you wanted to stay the night. I know that it is starting to get late and the drive home on the winding road, not familiar with it, could give a person anxiety.” Stating. No, Yuuri did not need more anxiety, he had enough. Was Victor reading his mind. Not only a gorgeous man, but a mind reader as well. What other surprises did Victor have up his sleeve wondered Yuuri. “Uh, Su….Sure. That would be fine. Are you sure that it is ok? I don’t want to be a bother.” Blurting Yuuri. “Oh no, no bother at all. I would feel better if you stayed the evening. I would so be worrying if I let you drive home on these windy roads, believe me. Besides, I am hoping to get to know you better Yuuri, if that is ok with you?” Smiling. This time Yuuri did not blush but smiled back at Victor.

A tango came over the speakers that lined the winery lounge, asking Yuuri if he danced, offering. Laughing, “Do I dance? I just hope you can keep up.” Accepting Victor’s hand, Victor took that as a challenge, but already knowing that Yuuri did indeed know how to dance. 

The Tango, a dance of passion, romance, sex. An emotional dance in nature, primal and stirring of one’s senses. It is a living and breathing feeling that is danced. One to witness all when danced correctly. Eyes all on Yuuri and Victor, who were passionately dancing the Tango. Yurri not even looking down at his feet, following Victor’s lead. Captivated by Victor’s smile. Arms embraced, never wanting to leave. Bodies intertwined, engaged in a dialogue of limbs, creating a moving seduction. Both Victor and Yuuri lost in each other, dipping Yuuri ever so slighting, wanting to brush his own lips over across Yuuri’s. Yuuri feeling Victor’s hand ever so lightly in the small of his back. Moving swiftly across the dance floor, limbs in conversation, the magic that lies in their ability to convey their emotions. Grips becoming tighter, as sexual tension grow between Victor and Yuuri, both not wanting this dance to end. Both hearts beating, skipping beats, feeling each other’s heart racing. Heavy breathing. A last dip before the music ends and fades, Victor still staring into Yuuri’s deep, brown eyes, Yuuri lost in Victor’s stunning, blue eyes. The crowd irrupts, Victor and Yuuri coming too. Christophe, mouth agape, just starring, eyes wide.

“Wow.” Yuuri catching his breath. “Wow is right.” Victor stating back.

“Where did you learn how to dance like that?” Yuuri asking Victor. “Oh, from my Mom. She was a ballroom dancer. She wanted to make sure I learned how to sweep someone off their feet. Did it work?” Winking. “I would say so.” Yuuri once blushing again. “Your amazing. You can take my hand anytime.” Oh God, Yuuri realizing what he just said and Victor with the biggest heart shaped smile. “Really now?” Making Yuuri blush the deepest red ever. Victor chuckling. “You’re not bad yourself Yuuri. You can have my hand anytime as well.” Hoping to give a hint of where Victor wanted this thing, they had between them to go. Yuuri was feeling it as well, but still a little unsure and it was extremely too soon for that. 

“Are you hungry Yuuri? I can cook you something if you are? I am also an excellent cook.” Stating. “Don’t believe him Yuuri. Run while you still can Cheri!” Christophe chiming in and Otabek laughing. Right, Victor forgot that Christophe was still in the winery lounge. “Christophe, hush! You know I can cook; you have never complained. Don’t you have something that you can be doing now?” Smirking over. Christophe took that his queue and went to help Otabek tend the bar. The guests were starting to linger, as most had a room to go back too that was not far. Christophe and Otabek looking at each other. They knew.

“Come Yuuri, I’ll take up to the kitchen and we’ll eat. As I said, I want to get to know you better, if that is alright with you?” Looking just a little bit worried. “Yes, Victor, I would like that very much. To get to know you better too.” This time is was Yuuri who was smiling back at Victor, for the moment.

Leading Yuuri out of the lounge, thru a locked side door, up the stairs. He was in the heart of the Castle. Yuuri just realized that. The stairs led out to the inside of the castle, the heart, as Yuuri referred to it. It was huge, like one big centered room. To the left and right were different grand halls that led from the heart of the castle. Straight ahead led a grand staircase that led upstairs. Yuuri only hoped that he did not get lost in it all. Above Yuuri, hung a Grand Crystal Chandelier. It was stunning. Yuuri could not take his eyes off it. There was a soft glow that came off it. The center of the room had a beautiful round Persian rug to match the roundness of the castles heart. The colors in the rug, deep blues with golds and hints of pink. Matched the outside Castle walls perfectly. For a moment, Yuuri thought he was in a dream. He had to pinch himself and Victor only laughed. “What?” Stated Yuuri. “Just making sure I am not in my flat dreaming.” That even made Victor laugh more.

God, Victor’s laugh was like the feeling you get when you bite into the sweetest, finest chocolates. Your eyes just want to close and take it all in. Wanting more of it. That is how Yuuri felt when he heard Victor’s laugh. Wanting more. He wanted more of everything that was Victor. 

Yuuri was still having a hard time believing that this was all happening to him though. Yuuri had had a few different relationships in the past. One in particular was not a good one and that left his guard up, not wanting to fully give himself to another person. Yuuri had done that, gave him self completely and he was only taken advantage of. Yuuri felt very used and then felt like he was tossed to the curb. Which Yuuri was. It was an emotional wreck for him. His skating had suffered some back then. He was falling more on his jumps, scores were lower. Thankfully Yuuri had Phichit to help him get out of that rut. Yuuri would always be thankful for Phichit. Phichit was his very bestie. This is the reason Yuuri had a hard time accepting that this was real even though it felt very real. His guard still up though.

Victor took one of the grand halls to the left of the grand staircase. The hall lined with, what Yuuri presumed, family pictures. Victor allowing Yuuri time to look at them all. He spotted Yurio, Otabek, Christophe, Mila, Makka. How cute was Makka, posing. He remembered how she ran up to him, bowling him over, licking his face and knocking his glasses off.

“Makka, nooooo….” Yelling. Yuuri falling over, glasses being knocked off by all her licks. Yuuri ruffling her head, laughing. Victor standing there now, watching Yuuri reacting with Makka. Victor could not have been happier. He was wondering how Yuuri would react with Makka. His heart shaped smile appearing over his lips once again. Yuuri taking notice. “Oh, I love poodles.” Petting Makka, roughing her up a bit. “I met her earlier. I think she was with Yurio, if I recall. She is very pretty.” Allowing Makka to get in another lick before being helped up by Victor. “Yurio!” Yelled Victor. “What? What do you want? I’m busy eating. Stop bothering me old man!” Came an obnoxious voice that only Yuuri could laugh at. “My little brother. You’ll have to pardon his loud and voice tress mouth. I sometimes cannot control what comes out it.” 

Heading down the hall a bit more, taking a right into the kitchen with a small table, sat Yurio. Yurio looking up, seeing Yurri, not giving two fucks. Yuuri biting the inside of his lips to keep from laughing, Victor fully aware. “Yurio, at least you can say hello to our guest. I believe introductions were done earlier.” Glaring over at Yurio. “He’s not my guest old man. He’s yours. You’re the one stalking him. Hello. Happy?” Glaring back. This time is was Victor who blushed a hint of pink that Yuuri noticed. Cute, cute, cute Yuuri thought. “It’s Ok. I didn’t want to intrude on him eating dinner.” Not wanting to get poor Yurio into much more trouble. “Honestly, it’s fine. We did meet earlier. What’s for dinner Victor?” Wanting to take the subject off of Yurio and Yurio actually noticing, giving a gracious nod over at Yuuri. Victor also noticing, ignoring it. 

“We have salmon. I hope you like salmon. How about it with a tossed spring salad?” Victor hoping Yuuri did like salmon cause nothing else was really defrosted. “Salmon is good. I like salmon.” Sheepishly smiling. “Uh, you have any wine that will go with that salmon?” Asking. Now that perked up Victor and brought out a chuckle with that heart shaped smile again. Yuuri could never get tired of seeing that heart-shaped smile of Victors. Meanwhile, Yurio just looking at the two of them in disgust. “I know you all just met but get a room!” Coming out of Yurio’s uncontrolled mouth. Now both Yuuri and Victor looking at each other and back over a Yurio, faces red. Yurio just chucking. Mission accomplished he thought. “Time for to exit. Later.” Yurio leaving.

“I’m so sorry, so, so, so sorry.” Repeated Victor. Yuuri laughing, “That’s all right.” Victor starting to prepare their dinner. 

Watching Victor prepare the salmon had Yuuri drooling. Heating the over to 375 degrees, lining a large rimmed baking sheet with a large piece of aluminum foil. Lightly coating the foil with baking spray, arranging 2 sprigs of rosemary down the middle. Cutting one of the lemons into thin slices and arranging the slices down the middle with the rosemary. Victor placing the salmon on top. Then drizzling the salmon with olive oil sprinkling with salt and pepper. Rubbing to coat, then scattering garlic cloves over the top. Layering the remaining rosemary and lemon slices on top of the salmon. The second lemon, sliced in half, squeezing the juices over the top. Folding the sides of the aluminum foil up and over the tip of the salmon, closing the salmon in, making sure that it was sealed. Placing the dish into the over to bake for about 15-20 minutes.

“That looks amazing Victor. I cannot wait to taste your masterpiece, because that is what it looks like, a masterpiece.” Already drooling. Victor smiling. “Just wait for the tossed salad.” Winking. Oh boy, thoughts flooded into Yuuri’s mind. Tossed salad, yeah, I would like to eat your tossed salad Victor. Any day. Just bend right over this table here and let me put my face right between those firm cheeks of yours. I’ll make a tossed salad out of you. I bet you taste delicious, better than that salmon. Victor looking over at Yuuri, as reading his exact thoughts, slyly smiling. Knowing exactly what Victor is doing. Driving Yuuri batty. 

Grabbing a salad bowl, tossing in fresh mixed spring greens, garbanzo beans, sliced kalamata olives, halved cherry tomatoes, and a dash of thyme, oregano, basil, salt, and pepper. Mixing all the ingredients, adding some olive oil and reduced balsamic. 

Checking the salmon, done. Salad done. Grabbing two wine glasses, plates, forks over to the small table. Bringing over the salad and the salmon, “Ready to eat Yuuri?”  
Plating the food onto the plates, poring the complementing wine to bring out the flavors of the salmon, Yurri and Victor began to eat. 

Victor not wanting to tell Yuuri that he already knew about him and his skating. Not wanting to be what Yurio blurted out in any way true, a stalker. Now that Victor thinks about it. He kind of was. A stalker, but not in a creepy way. Yuuri never even knew that Victor existed before this. Victor had kept his stalking pretty much to himself. He did not want to be made a fool of, which he very well knew that is what he would have been made, teased with no mercy. Maybe only Christophe would have been the one to really understand. Even then, he did not want it to be that known. Maybe more as crush. Although, once Victor bought Christophe into the plan and had explained everything to him. Christophe did tease him some, again, but not too much. Christophe only wanted the best for his friend. Both him and Victor grew up together. Christophe was pretty much adopted by his family what seemed many years ago. Yurio was blood, Christophe may not be, but he was still considered. 

“So Yuuri, what brings you to Paris?” Asking. “Uh, I needed a break. I thought I was losing my mind back home. I thought taking a year, coming here to Paris, to write. How much do you know of me?” Wanting to know just how much Victor knew, as he had a feeling that Christophe knew a little but had a hard time remembering it. Almost putting Victor on the spot. Victor, being quiet, thinking of how he should answer Yuuri’s question. He wanted to be honest, all relationships were based on honesty, but they were not in a relationship, yet. Victor did not dare want a chance to ruin that possibility. He saw that Yuuri was a little fragile. He wanted to say the right things, not saying anything hurtful or that would make Yuuri with drawl more. Guess the media was a little right in why Yuuri needed to take some time off. Victor could totally understand though. He had been there once in his life.

“Victor, it’s alright if you know who I am and about my anxieties. I would actually be surprised if you did not know.” Yuuri looking over, into Victors eyes, knowing that he wanted to speak, say the right thing. Not assume. He gathered that Victor had a very kind heart, was a caring man. Took everything to heart. That he seemed he could get hurt easily, much like himself. He was giving Victor an out if he needed. As much as Yuuri was very interested in Victor, he could not ask Victor to take his baggage. This was Victor’s out. 

“Yuuri, are you trying to give me a way out?” Looking over at Yuuri. Yuuri shocked. Not knowing what to say. “Yuuri, yes, I do know who you are and why you are taking a break. Even I have needed that. If you’d can believe that. I am very much interested in you and like I said before, I want to get to know you better. I think, you and I, have more in common than you think. What do you say? Don’t you want to get to know me better?” Looking directly into Yuuri’s brown eyes. “Yeah, Yeah, I do. It’s just that I can be a little insecure and not put myself completely out there.” Replying. “I understand, baby steps, that is what we will take. Now let’s finish eating before out food gets cold. We can always talk later if you’d like?”

With that, Yuuri and Victor finished up their meals. Yuuri helping Victor with what few dishes they used. 

Victor taking the two glasses, handing Yuuri the bottle of wine. “Come with me.” Taking Yuuri in hand. Leading them out of the kitchen, down the hall to the heart of the castle and up the stairs, to the left down another hall out to a balcony. Yuuri just completely could not get over how big this castle was. It was truly amazing. Setting the glasses down, the wine bottle on a table. Taking Yuuri’s hand still, bringing him over to the balcony rail. Yurri looking out, the entire vineyard lite up in a string of lights. Taking Yurri back. Yuuri could not believe his eyes. How beautiful the vineyard looked in the string of lights? All Yuuri could do was stare. “This is truly amazing. I have never seen anything like it.” Eyes wide. “Sometimes I do find myself taking this view for granted. Forgetting how beautiful it all is. How quiet. I guess I am very lucky to have this Winery, although it can get very lonely at times, well, most times lately.” Sighing. Yurri squeezing Victor’s had into his. Man did Yuuri want to kiss Victor. How could he not, with this romantic view? Yuuri was hoping that Victor was feeling the same way. 

Victor releasing his hand from Yuuri, pointing over, off to the corner, under a soft glow, with the view of the vineyard and lights, was a piano. Yuuri wanted to immediately melt. Victor going over to said piano, sat down and started to play for Yuuri, and only Yuuri. Yuuri getting swept away in the music, no words, just the sounds of the piano keys making the most beautiful music. No, Victor was making that beautiful music. Could this day and night get any better Yuuri thought. Victor was really sweeping Yuuri off his feet. Hook, line, and sinker. There was no turning back. Yuuri knew what he wanted, he wanted Victor. He wanted to date Victor. He wanted to be with Victor and only Victor. Victor made him feel the warmth that he had been missing from his past relationships. He made Yuuri feel needed, wanted, loved like no other. Yuuri had so long wanted to feel this way. This was his Prince and Yuuri knew it. Yuuri had, at last, found his Prince and he never wanted to let go.

The music stopped, Yuuri still over at the balcony’s ledge, tears starting to stream down his eyes, Victor rushing over, taking Yuuri into his arms, holding him close, not wanting to let go. Giving Yuuri all the love that Yuuri deserved. “Yuuri, don’t cry. I am here for you and as long as you want me to be here. I am hoping that is forever though.” Wiping the tears away from Yurri’s cheeks. “You deserve so much Yuuri, I can only hope that I live up to your expectations. Yuuri, I know that this may seem a little bit sudden, but will you go on a date with me?” Smiling. Oh God, why do you have to be so perfect. “Yes, I would like nothing more Victor.” Bringing Yuuri back into his embrace, kissing softly down onto his messy brown hair. Yuuri looking up into Victors eyes, the lights of the vineyard, beautifully lite, a glow around them both. “God, your beautiful.” Whispering Yuuri.

Victor pulling Yuuri in, his lips pressed up against Yuuri’s, those soft, subtle lips upon his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You So Much!! More Chapters to Follow!! Please Leave a Comment if You are able too!


	4. Yuuri’s Personnel Winery Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up, next to Yuuri was the best thing that Victor could ever want. Now to have breakfast and to take Yuuri on his own personnel wine tour. What does Victor have in mind now. How is Yuuri going to take in this day.....How will the night end?

Chapter 4

Yuuri’s Personnel Winery Tour

 

Yuuri’s hands found Victor’s silken hair, intertwining his fingers through it. Pulling him closer, wanting to feel his lips press harder into his. Searching his mouth, tongues intertwined, loosing each other, finding each other. How Yuuri never wanted this night to end. All Yuuri’s fears being melted away by this one kiss. How lucky could Yuuri be? Was this even happening? Still thinking that Yuuri was going to wake up from this wondrous dream anytime now. 

Victor pulling back but Yuuri chasing more. Victor giving in. How can Victor refuse Yuuri? Yuuri is what Victor was looking for. He felt it. He was not going to let Yuuri go and he wanted to make sure that Yuuri knew this. Victor wanted to give the world to Yuuri. He was going to give the world to Yuuri. Even if it was going to cost him the winery. Victor knew that Yuuri was an ice skater and always in competition, always training. If Victor wanted to stay and be with Yuuri, he was going to have to give up running the winery. 

Maybe he would have Christophe run it. Christophe had been Victors right hand man and knew all the ins and outs of running the winery. Victor would be able to depend on Christophe to run the winery with ease and without having to worry about it going under. That was one thought. Another thought, and Victor could not even imagine this even happening is Yuuri leaving the competition. I mean, it is a possibility, but, naaa, Yuuri would never give up ice skating to live life on the winery.

Yuuri looking up at Victor, “What are you thinking?” Victor blinking, “Oh, just thinking how I am the luckiest man alive.” Smiling, “I thought that was supposed to be me.” Yuuri pulling back Victor in, wanting his lips pressed up against his, his tongue, he could get lost in Victor’s kiss. Victor was one not to argue, feeling the same. 

Victor leading Yuuri over to the guest room, standing just outside, Yuuri’s back up against the door, Victor not wanting to let Yuuri go in. Victor was a gentleman though and did not want to do anything without Yuuri giving him permission. “Well, this is your room for tonight. I am just down the hall in that room if you need anything. I am not sure the time you wake but I am an early riser. Feel free to sleep in though.” Yuuri’s arms around Victor’s waist, contemplating. 

Yuuri did want to invite Victor in. He was wanting Victor’s touch. His hand across his face, his lips on his own. Yuuri wanted to feel his chest pressing onto his own, Victor’s velvet cock pressing up against his own. To feel his hardness. To get lost in the ecstasy. To hear his moans in his ear. To tease Victor. What it would feel like to tease Victor. To take his lips, kissing down gently to Victor’s chest, finding his pecs, biting, first gently, then a little harder, teasing, hearing Victor moan, whimpering for more, tracing his tongue, circling. Moving down the center of Victor’s chest, to his abdomen, finding Victor’s, hard, erect cock. Taking his fingers over the top slit, feeling his precum, watching Victor jerk with sudden movement. Taking his tongue, just barley licking the top of Victor’s hard cock, teasing. Oh, how Yuuri would tease. Yuuri was very good at being a tease. Yuuri very much enjoyed watching his partner squirm. He found arousement in that, and how he wanted to make Victor squirm. Taking his tongue, licking up and down Victor’s shaft, taking his balls into his mouth while fingering Victor’s ass. Hearing Victor moan and whimper for more. Taking all of Victor in, driving him crazy, moaning, squirming. Yeah, this is what Yuuri was wanting to happen about now.

“Yuuri?” Gazing into those big, brown eyes. “Uh, sorry, lost in thought. Yes, thank you Victor for this night. It was rather enjoyable. I really am looking forward to tomorrow’s personal tour with you.” Opening the door and kissing the top of Yuuri’s head, Victor said good night as Yuuri went into the room.

Fuck, racing to the bathroom, Yuuri felt the sudden need to relieve himself. Taking his semi hard cock out of his pants, gripping onto his now hardened cock, frantically rubbing his own precum up and down his shaft, faster and harder, his free hand grasping onto the edge of the sink, knuckles turning white, biting into his own lips, trying to muffle the moans wanting to escape from his own mouth. Thinking about Victor, laying in the bed while Yuuri was doing exactly what he was just thinking moments ago, feeling his cum, warm into his hand, feeling overwhelmed. Ah fuck, I am so screwed.  
Cleaning up, laying down in the bed, it seemed so big by himself. He was thinking what Victor was thinking at this very moment. Hoping that Victor was also having a very hard time in his very own big bed. Maybe Victor’s bed was not big at all, but just the right size. Yuuri doubted it. Everything in the castle was big. He doubted that Victor’s bed would be any different. It was taking all Yuuri’s strength to not get up and go down to Victor’s room, knock on it, and join Victor. What would that say of Yuuri? Wanting to lay in the same bed with Victor? He felt safe with Victor. Felt that he could be with Victor forever. He hardly doubted Victor would mind him coming to lay next to Victor. Victor, after all, was looking at Yuuri the same way. Yuuri only wanting to be sure though. Take the personal tour with Victor, maybe have it led up to another date. The possibilities. 

Oh, where it leads from there. Yuuri suddenly in a panic. What if he competed after this year? Was Victor willing to give up everything? Leave the winery to be with him? To travel with him on his competitions, stick with him with and his very hectic schedule? Yuuri never thought about this. Not wanting to lose this opportunity. Yuuri was going to have to really give this some thought. He could always retire. He did have enough medals and there were a lot of young skaters coming up into the competition. Could he really give it all up? That was something that he was really going to have to consider. Hopefully it would be later than sooner. Maybe just take it one day at a time Yuuri. Still.

Victor laying in his bed, also thinking how his bed somehow become too big. Thinking that he should have just taken Yuuri, he doubted that Yuuri would have objected, that thought that Yuuri had in his eyes told Victor everything. He knew, he knew that Yuuri wanted him, to take him, but too nervous to do so. Victor, again, not wanting to force Yuuri to do something that he was not ready for. He would wait, however long it took, Victor would wait. 

Victor finding his cock, getting harder just thinking about Yuuri. Reaching down, rubbing his finger across his already precum slit, teasing his hardened cock, spreading more of his precum down and around his shaft. Slowly moving his hand up and down, wanting this feeling to last forever, becoming more and more excited, moving his hand faster, up, down, and around his gouging filled hard cock, taking his other hand, opening a small bottle of lube, putting enough onto his fingers, inserting a finger into his ass, one at a time, until he was three fingers in, finding his prostate, moaning, giving into his ecstasy, Fuck, Oh Fuck Yuuri, crying out, not able to control himself for much longer. How Yuuri made him want to explode with such thoughts. He wanted Yuuri there, on his bed, flipped over onto him stomach, kissing into the back of his hair, taking his tongue, rubbing it down his back, nibbling, making little marks here and there, biting, teasing. He could only imagine what little cute sounds Yuuri would be making, making Victor more excited with each moan, whimper, cry. Taking his ass into his hands, squeezing, spreading his cheeks, playfully biting into his firm cheeks. God, how Yuuri had an ass. Victor could not stop thinking of that ass. Taking his tongue, twirling around that cure pinkness of his ass, hearing Yuuri gasp, twitch, pushing is tongue in further, wanting to eat Yuuri out more. Wanting to hear Yuuri moan with every lick, moaning out for more, to not stop, only exciting Victor even more. Victor wanting to please Yuuri. Victor’s hand rubbing faster on his very own hardened cock, fingers in his ass, teasing his prostate, oh, Fuck Yuuri, yes Yuuri, make me cum. Victor cuming into his hands, feeling flushed. Victor had not had a good masturbation for some time now. With thoughts of Yuuri, it was not hard. Fuck, how Victor wanted Yuuri.

Victor just than heard a knock at his door, quickly getting up to put the lube back into the drawer, going into the bathroom to very quickly clean himself up. Then a voice, “Victor? Um, are you awake? Sorry to disturb you.” Was that Yuuri? Of course, who else could it be at this hour? Victor grabbing some bottoms to put on. “Just a moment Yuuri.” Going over to door, opening it. “I could not sleep, do you mind? I mean, I just want to lay with you. Uhhh…. I hope you don’t find that odd?” looking slightly embarrassed. “No, of course not Yuuri. Come in. I was just thinking how big my bed was and how it was missing someone, perhaps you.” Smiling slyly. “If you want, I could just hold you. I would want nothing more to hold you Yuuri, to keep you close to me.” Stating. “Uh, I would like that, to be held. It’s been a while, a very long time. Is this wrong Victor, the feelings I am feeling for you? Is this, too soon?” Questioning. “Oh Yuuri, No. Of course not. I feel the same way. Let’s just take this one day at time. See where this lead. I would like this so very much. Let’s say, we give this a go, You and me? Agree?” Looking into Victors eyes, “I would very much like that too. Thank You Victor.”   
Holding Yuuri tightly, close, Victor and Yuuri fell asleep holding each other, each, with a warm smile on their lips.

As morning came, the sun peeking in, Victor, already awake, watching Yuuri sleep, hearing the faintest littlest snores. Cute, cute, cute, thinking Victor. Kissing down, onto Yuuri’s very messy brown hair. Yuuri started stirring, “Good morning my sleeping beauty.” Gazing into Yuuri’s eyes. “Morning My Love.” Gasping. “Oh God, umm…did I just say that? Can I say that Victor?” Oh, that was too soon. That just sort of slipped out. Panicking, Yuuri looking wide eyed. “But of course, Love.” Pulling Yuuri in for that good morning kiss. Yuuri suddenly, relaxing, giving in to Victor’s good morning kiss. 

Heading down to the kitchen for breakfast, it was just Victor and Yuuri. Victor stating to Yuuri earlier that Sundays the winery was closed so it was, sort of, every one’s day off. They, most likely, would not see anyone around for a while. This would give them a good opportunity to eat breakfast in peace, without eyes looking upon them, questioning. 

As they ate breakfast, making some small talk. Cleaning up afterwards. Victor prepared a basket to take along with them on the personal tour. Victor wanted to show Yuuri a spot on the winery that was not part of the tour. It would be a place that he would go often with Makka, just to sit and relax, kind of get away from the hustle and bustle at times. Victor even stated that there were times that he just felt like getting away too. A vacation of sorts. Running a winery took a lot of work. I mean, he was the boss of everyone there. Victor always had to make sure things smoothly all time. They had dealt with a few droughts in the past that threatened the winery. Those were some hard times. He thought he was losing his mind at times. He did have Christophe though to real him back in. If Christophe was not there, Victor did not know what he would have done. Christophe had been a life savoir more than once and he was very thankful for Christophe. 

He left Yuuri in the dark as the days plan. Victor just wanted to take it easy. Just show him stuff here and there. There would be other times that Victor could give him more personal tours. The winery had plenty to offer. 

As they left, they did have to leave by car. Victor’s car, of course, had a top that could come down. Nice, thinking Yuuri. This is the car that Yuuri should have rented on his trip up here. He did have to call the rental agency letting them know that he was going to keep it a little longer. They did ask what a little longer meant. Yuuri had not thought about that. Was he was going to go back tonight? Yuuri did not think that he would be heading back tonight, perhaps tomorrow. Yuuri did not really know. He did want to spend time with Victor and with the personal tour today, being that it was a Sunday, he had decided that it would be best to stay at least one more night, that is if it was alright with Victor. He doubted that it was going to be a problem. After all, they were getting to know each other better and that would be difficult if Yuuri was back to Paris to be at his flat. Maybe Monday. He told them Monday and asked if he needed to extend that, if it was going to be a problem. He was told as long as the funds were there, it would not be.

Driving down the path to a small parking area, parking the car, leaving the basket on the back seat. Yuuri seeing there was a path into the vineyards. “Are we going into the vineyards?” Asking. Taking Yuuri’s hand, a huge grin on Victor’s lips. Picking up two buckets as they headed into the vineyard. Intertwining Victor’s fingers in his own. Following Victor’s leads. He could smell the grapes, at least Yuuri could think he could. He had never actually been into a vineyard. This was a first. His eyes wide, how they went on for miles it seemed, both to the right and left of him. Stopping, Victor picking a grape off the vine, putting into his mouth. “Try one Yuuri. They are nice and plump.” Handing one over to Yuuri. Yuuri taking the plump grape into his mouth, bursting with flavor and juice. The juice running down off his mouth some, Victor swooping in, licking it off. Yuuri blushing. “Mission accomplished.” Stating Victor.

Picking grapes off the vines, starting to fill the buckets, taking the morning sun in, feeling the warmth upon their faces. What a beautiful day. Not a cloud in the sky. Yuuri did not want this morning to end. He wanted to stay there with Victor, in the vineyard, just staring into those blue eyes, getting lost. What a setting, the perfect setting. Life could not get any better than this. 

Speaking too soon, with enough grapes in both of their buckets. Victor talking Yuuri’s hand once again, leading them back to the car. Putting the buckets into the back seat, hopping back into the car and driving up the road a little more. Yuuri found this place familiar. This is was on the tour. Where they made the wine. What did Victor have in mind. Stopping, engine off. “Shall we go?” Grabbing one of the buckets. Yurri grabbing the other, following Victor. Victor heading over to what seemed to be like an above ground wooden stomping well, slightly raised off ground with what seemed like a nozzle twisted into the wood, not a deep one. The wooden stomping well was very clean. Victor dumping in his bucket of grapes, Yuuri doing the same. Victor going over to the hose, unravelling it, turning it on, just barley, removing his boots and socks off, looking at Yuuri to follow, which Yuuri did. Removing his shoes and socks. Yuuri now very curious.

Rinsing off their feet, Victor stepping into the well, reaching out for Yuuri’s hands. Oh, so this is what we are going to do, we’re going to stomp the grapes. “Is this how it is done Victor? If I remember correctly, this was not part of the tour I took.” Chuckling. “No, this is tradition and I thought I would teach you the traditional way. This is fun, no?” Looking back at Yuuri. “No, I am really enjoying myself, this day, with you.” Smiling. 

Taking Victor’s hand, getting into the wooden stomping well, stomping away, Victor and Yuuri laughing, having the time of their life, feeling each plump grape squish between their toes. Enjoying each other’s company. “When do we know when we are done?” Asking Yuuri. Chucking, “When we don’t feel any more of the plump grapes and it looks like all juice. We are almost done. Sad, cause I was really having fun with you Yuuri.” Trying to give a pout. Yuuri just looking over at Victor, cute, cute, cute. “Well we can pretend and keep going until our feet can’t take anymore.” Yuuri responding. “We do have drain the juice and let it furmint a bit. I think we are done. Let’s go grab some of those bottles. You can even take a few back with you Yuuri. To always remember this day.” Winking. “I don’t think I will ever forget this day with you Victor.” 

With that, Victor pulled Yuuri in, kissing him hard upon his lips, taking Yuuri back. Victor’s kisses were of many, soft, wanting Yuuri yearn for more. In-between, teasing Yuuri a bit. Then hard, wanting Yuuri to strip Victor off from his clothing and to just take him. This was a hard kiss, making Yuuri want to strip Victor clean and just have his dirty way with him. Not that Victor would mind, Yuuri Thought.

Getting the bottles, filling them up. Rinsing their feet off from the grape juices, putting back on their socks and shoes. Heading back to the car with their bottles to take them to the fermenting room back in the castle. Nearly early afternoon now, taking Yuuri to that one place that Victor could find himself escaping off too. 

Arriving at their destination, Yuuri’s breath being taking away. “Victor, this is, is, so beautiful.” Barley speaking. Victor smiling over at Yuuri, “You think? Yes, it is a favorite spot of mine. Only a few know about it. I come here often to think, get away at times.” 

The place was on top a hill, overlooking the vineyard below, sitting a single cherry tree that was in bloom. Quiet, tranquil, was all Yuuri could think about. Helping Victor pull out a blanket to lay on the ground, pulling out the basket. Laying them down under the cherry tree. What a great place to just sit, relax, have a light lunch of cheese, grapes, tiny sandwiches, and some wine of course. All Yuuri could think about was how this day was getting better and better and how Yuuri did not want this day to ever end.

Sitting down on the blanket, Victor started to explain the blossoming of the cherry tree. “Normally this happens around the arrival of Spring, but have you ever wondered the history of the pretty pink flowers? You see, cherry blossoms symbolize renewal, with a surprising backstory. You see, Typically, a cherry trees life normally only lasts 16-20 years but other species have longer expectancy, such as a black cherry tree, which can last up to 250 years.” 

Looking into Yuuri’s eyes, “Just tell me stop if I am boring you Yuuri?” Yuuri looking back, surprised some, “Oh, no, not all. I really love hearing about the history of things. I only wish I had my journal with me if I had of known that I was going to be getting a history lesson on Cherry Trees. Smiling slyly. “Please, I would love to hear more.” 

Now, the funny thing, Yuuri already knew pretty much all there was to know about cherry trees, being that he was Japanese and grew up in Japan in a city that held a cherry tree festival yearly. Seeing Victor so excited to tell him the history of cherry trees just really hit Yurri’s heart. Yuuri did not want to spoil Victors history lesson even though he knew the history lesson. Not when Victor looked so happy. 

Continuing on “I’ve even heard that plucking a cherry tree branch can get one arrested. It is considered vandalism of federal property. I find that amazing Yuuri. There are ornamental cherry trees call prunus. This type of cherry tree does produce fruit, but it is too sour for humans, that only animals can eat it. Cherry tree petals are edible. I have added them to some of my desserts that I have made, some cakes and cookies. I will have to make a cherry blossom cake for you Yuuri done in a whipped cherry cream frosting topped with a blossom.” Victor saw the warmest smile come across Yuuri’s mouth. Cute, cute, just too cute!

“An average cherry tree can be around 25 feet tall and some can even grow to 50 feet with a 40-foot wide canopy. Unbelievable! The trees date back to around 1912. Around 1915, a cherry tree was given to the United States to represent friendship and goodwill. Cherry blossoms trees can even be found in the Himalayas, amazing. There are also over 200 different varieties of cherry blossoms trees found worldwide. Also, did you know Yuuri, that cherry blossoms are not always pink. The Takesimensis variety is known for its white flowers. 

Yuuri was starting to chuckle now. Really trying to hold back. Victor looking over at him, “What? Am I being that boring Yuuri? You can tell me. I am a man. I can take rejection you know.” Pouting. Oh, how cute and irresistible Victor was being. “I’m sorry Victor. You just look so serious telling me all this wonderful information. I just had to chuckle a bit.” Biting his lip, holding it in. “If you want me to stop, I can.” Victor even pouting more.

Grabbing Victor behind his neck, bringing him in, pressing his lips on his own, kissing him deeply, not wanting to see his cute little pout any longer. Victor chasing that kiss with his own. “Happy? Now, please continue my love.”

“Um, Yuuri, I’m such an idiot. I just realized you probably already knew all this, but, yet, you let me continue. Oh Yuuri, no wonder I was boring you and you were laughing. I am such an idiot. Can you ever forgive me Yuuri?” Looking stupid. Yuuri Laughing even harder now, Victor appearing to be crushed, leaping over at Yuuri, pushing Yuuri down to the ground, starting to tickle him. “Take your laughter back right now Yuuri or I will never stop.” Victor now laughing. “Never, Never my love.” Uncontrollable now. Both going for each other, trying to out tickle each other, laying under the cherry blossom tree, Victor on top of Yurri, blossoms starting to fall on top of them, Taking Yuuri in, with the softest kiss, having Yuuri yearn for more. Yuuri with his arms wrapped around Victor, bringing him closer, wanting to feel his body on top of his. Could this day get any better, again, thought Yuuri.

Just the two of them, laying there, looking up into the sky, turning to dusk now, holding hands, fingers linked. Blissful, at peace. They did not have to speak with one another. There was no uncomfortable silence between them. They were as one, within each other. Happy, content. They had found each other, they both knew this, content to just lay there, next to each other. No spoken words. Starring up into the sky now turning to dusk, not wanting to move, to leave. Looking over at each other, they knew, they would have to eventually leave, for the grapes, cheese, and tiny sandwiches now gone, along with the wine. They could hear each other’s stomach’s rumbling, hungry. Laughing, they knew it was time to head back to the castle.

Picking up the empty basket, the blanket, putting them into the car, getting in, ready to head back to the castle, Yuuri looking back on top of that hill with that beautiful cherry tree, never wanting to forget this day and how wonderful it had been. Taking Victor into his own hands, smiling

The drive back to the castle seemed short, too short. Parking the car. The saddest part was that Yuuri had to release his fingers that were found intertwined into Victor’s. Getting out of the car, Victor grabbing the bottles of wine to take while Yuuri grabbed the blanket and empty basket, following Victor up the stairs. Yuuri was still having a hard time getting over just how huge this castle was. 

The door flung open and Makka came running, a bee line, not for Victor, but for Yuuri. Victor looking over at her, grinning his approval at how well she took to Yuuri and vise versa. Makka nearly knocking over Yuuri, regaining balance, swooping down to pet her behind the ears, putting down the blanket and basket, giving her his hand to lick at. Yuuri really like Makka. Yuuri started to chase Makka around the castles center as Victor just stood there laughing uncontrollable. Of course, loving every minute of it.

Christophe suddenly appeared from the hall that led to the Kitchen. “So how was the tour Yuuri? Better than the one I gave?” Eyes piercing over at Yuuri. Slightly blushing, “Uh…. Um…” Victor cutting in, “Christophe, now behave.” Chuckling over at Victor, mumbling under his breath, “That good huh?”

Yuuri hearing a lot of talk and laughter coming over from the kitchen. Looking over at Victor. Christophe speaking first, “We’re making dinner and plan on taking it up to the terrace. You are both more than welcome to join us if you don’t have other plans that don’t include company?” Yuuri finding his cheeks now deep red, “Um, no, no plans. Dinner sounds nice.” Cute, cute, cute, thought victor catching Yuuri’s visible blushing cheeks.

How Victor could lose in those cheeks of Yuuri’s. The way his mouth would twitch, his eyebrows raise slightly, those beautiful brown eyes would get wide. Yuuri would even stutter just a bit. Adorable, Victor wanted to eat this all up. He wanted to swoop in, to kiss Yuuri, but he had the feeling that Yuuri was not quite ready for that to happen publicity yet. There was one thing that Victor was, and that was patient. Victor would wait for Yuuri to make that first move. Yes, he would wait for Yuuri.

Christophe talking the blanket and the basket back to the kitchen while Victor took Yuuri’s hand wrapped in to his down to the fermenting room to place the wine bottles to ferment. When Victor and Yuuri got in, setting the bottles down, Victor, grabbing Yuuri’s waist, letting his hand rest in the small of Yuuri’s back, pulling him in, pressing those heart shaped lips upon Yuuri, hearing Yuuri moan with pleasure. Yuuri had one of his hands resting on top of Victor’s shoulder, playing with his hair, the other resting on his chest. Yuuri feeling Victor’s heat upon him, his body starting to get hot, moans becoming a little louder. Victor squeezing Yuuri I, closer, as on queue. Wanting just more than a kiss with his backed pressed up against the closed door. 

“Uh…Vict…Fuck...Victor…. Ummm…I think we need to be heading back upstairs? Don’t you think?” Of course, this is exactly what Yuuri did not want, but he did not want Christophe to start speaking so freely asking the others up there if they knew where Victor and Yuuri went. Yuuri was not ready to take that chance and he had noticed that Christophe did have a loose tongue and did not hold back when voicing his opinion. Victor did not argue, he could see Yuuri’s fears. 

“Come, let’s go than.” Taking Yuuri hand in hand, opening the door and heading up to the terrace.

Arriving at the terrace, Yuuri was taken back. It seemed like everyone was there. Even Mila, the nice waitress from the restaurant. Victor squeezing Yuuri’s hand, giving him reassurance that he was if he needed him. Yuuri smiled back over at Victor, stepping further onto the terrace. Bringing Victor along with him, his tightening grip held on, breath deep.

“Wow, there is a lot of food here Victor.” Yuuri staring. “Does all this food actually get all eaten?” Questioning. Chuckling, “Sometimes. If not, what is left over gets put down in the fridge.” Still looking at all the food spread out along with some Reds and Whites, “Do you guys do this every Sunday?” Looking over at Victor. “And does everyone just here just stay in the guest rooms?” Slightly confused, Yuuri now looking.  
“Oh, I guess I forgot to mention earlier. They all live here in the Castle and we are not only closed on Sundays, but also on Mondays. Why did you think I wanted to give you that private tour Yuuri?” Victor’s heart shaped smile, suddenly, turning, slyly. “I was, kinda hoping you would want to stay another night? Please Yuuuuuri…. say yes for me?” Pouting now some.

How could Yuuri not give in to Victor’s cute pout. “Alright, but this time, I stay in the guestroom. No funny business.” Yuuri not sure is he was trying to convince himself or Victor. Victor taking his finger and crisscrossing his heart, “No funny business, got it.”

“Come, let’s go eat than.” Leading Yuuri over to the tables with the plates and food. 

Again, Yuuri, thinking that this day and night could not better. How he was going to eat his words later!

As Victor mingled, Yuuri was left fine at a table nearby. Victor would occasionally look over to Yuuri to reassure he was right there if he needed him. Walking over to the table was Mila. “Oh, hello Mila, correct, it is Mila?” Yuuri panicking just slightly. “Yes, my name, it’s Mila. We met on the tour at the restaurant, I gave you the Tuscan chicken.” Holding out her hand, “It’s finally nice to meet you Yuuri. Victor is very lucky to have found you.” Surprised at her words, “I think that it would be the other way around. I would think that I am the lucky one. Victor looks like he can have anyone. I still questioning, why me?” Milia had the warmest smile, her green eyes, red hair. If Yuuri was straight, he might have considered chasing Milia. Then again, Milia looked like she could have anyone she wanted. 

Mila sitting down next to Yuuri, placing one of her hands on one of his. Mila could tell that Yuuri was very nervous. Seeing that this could all be happening so fast for him, even though he agreed to continue to see Victor, she could tell that Yuuri still had some self-doubt, not believing that he was worthy of Victor. An established businessman, even though Victor was brought into this life when his parents took over. Mila could already tell how Yurri took his heart from the beginning. It was not just his skating. His determination, his dedication to always do good no matter where Yuuri landed. Yuuri’s generosity, he always shared what he got from tours and off of the promotions to the local communities. He always stated it was too much for just one person so why not share that gift with the world. Victor’s heart would just melt at learning at the charities that Yuuir would give too, ones that were close to his own heart. Charities that would involve kids and dogs, but poodles mostly. Victor would often find his knees buckling under him whenever he read about a new Charity benefited from Yuuri’s generosity. Yuuri was also very close to his family. Family meant everything to Yuuri. He would stop ice skating if it meant that he would have to help his family run their little inn. Yuuri even made that bold statement at one press conference. Victor had slapped a hand over his mouth. This is what Yuuri had won over on Victor, Yuuri was pure, so pure at heart. Never worrying about himself or how much he had. He put his family and charities first. Victor knew this, and for once, he wanted to be the one to put Yuuri first.

Mila, with her one hand over Yuuri’s, smiling softly at Yuuri. “I have known Victor for some time now. Let me tell you how I see Victor. This may help you to understand Victor better Yuuri.” Just then, Victor looking over at Yuuri, gazing over to Mila, Mila smiling back, Victor nodded. 

“You see Yuuri, I was only brought here by Victor a few years ago. Victor first saw me when I was 15, a run-a-way. I never knew my parents, always grew up in foster care back in Paris. Roaming the streets, begging or stealing for food. It was not like the foster care system was all that bad, it was not. I felt that I did not belong there. I wanted something more. I wanted to feel that I was part of something. I did not feel that at the foster care. There were a lot to teens there to watch. I figured, what was one less, would I even be missed. Victor saw me one day taking food from some tables, food that people left behind. He came up behind me, startled me, so I punched him, and not in the gut if you catch my drift. Falling over in pain I started to bolt when I heard this voice call out to me, telling me to stop, that he just wanted to talk. It was his voice, that voice stopped my in my tracks. The man, Victor, was starting to get up, pulling out a chair for me to sit in as he sat in another chair. So, what else should a girl like me but to sit to see what this strange man had to offer. I should have felt some discomfort, but I found I was at ease.” Pausing, making sure that Yuuri was still listening. He was.

Continuing “Victor asked me about my parents, where I was from, what I had lived. I told him everything without even hesitating. He than asked if he could take me back to the foster care. He told me to trust him. That he was going to take care of everything. You could tell that he felt pain for me. Pain that I was happy, living the life of a teen that I should be. We went back to the foster care, surprisingly, my foster parents were worried, but Victor could see that they were overwhelmed with just keeping ends meet. He was just looking around, almost looked like the poor sap was about to cry.” Smirking a look over at Mila, “I heard that my dear Mila.” Mila chuckling,

“Victor would make to come and visit everyday for a week. The last day he came to visit, he told me that I was coming with him. I could not believe it; Victor was adopting me. Not only that, Victor set up a fund for the foster care, to help provide with needs they would need to keep it running. In fact, Victor bought the entire flat out to expand it, allowing more room so that each child there had their own room. Every year at Christmas the kids from the foster home come here and sing while Victor plays the piano. You see, Yuuri, what Victor saw in is heart that matched his own. That is what he has been searching for. For that one person that matches everything he is and represents. He is not looking for someone famous. He knows he can have anyone. Victor does not want anyone, Victor only wants you and I really hope, that, Yuuri, you only want Victor in the end.”

Lifting her hand from Yuuri’s, Victor coming over to sit in front of Yuuri, reaching out for his hand, Yuuri surprising Victor, took his hand, lead him over to the balcony, pressing his lips into Victors for all to see. Victor was surely taken back by surprise. Laughter erupting. 

“So, uh…I guess this is official than.” Those big brown eyes looking into Victors deep blue eyes.

Victor responded back by pulling Yuuri in closer, chasing him with his own kiss.

Victor taking Yuuri’s hand, pulling him over to the piano, gesturing him to sit down. “Uh, Victor, I don’t play?” Speaking nervously. “Hush now.” Victor sitting next to Yuuri. Starting to play just for Yurri, while everyone else just stopped, quiet, listening to Victor play. 

Victor’s fingers gently moved across the keys. This was the third time that Yuuri heard Victor play. All Yuuri wanted was to get lost his Victors music. Victor looking over at Yuuri, with the softest and biggest heart shaped smile. Yuuri instantly melting. Yuuri lost to the world, seeing no one else but his love, his Victor. This is all Yuuri ever wanted, to share the same love that he had to give. Victor was this. All the love Yuuri ever needed, was right in front of him.

With dinner dying down, what leftovers were taken down to the kitchen to put in the community fridge. Yuuri was pretty sure that he would hear everyone’s story in how Victor touched them and brought them into his family. The terrace cleaned up by Christophe and Mila. With Victor taking Yuuri back to the guest room. 

Victor realizing that Yuuri needed a change of clothes and something to sleep in. “Give me just one minute.” Racing down the hall to his room, few minutes passing, coming back with extra clothes in hands. “I think these are the only things that will fit you. I brought you a couple choices so if you wanted to use one for sleeping and one for tomorrow. We could put your clothes in the washer if you’d like?” Victor blushing. “Uh, no, these will be fine.” Chucking, “As long as they have a drawstring, I should be fine. Um, thanks Victor, for everything, this night was wonderful. More than I could ever imagine.” Taking Yuuri’s lips into his, one last kiss before they say goodnight. “Of course, Yuuri. Let’s plan this night again, I hope.?” Chasing, mumbling back, “Ye…yes, I would love nothing more.” 

Door opening, Yuuri slipping into the guest room, closing it gently behind him, resting his back on it, wondering if Victor was still there.

Thoughts racing through Yuuri’s mind. He did not want the night to end like this. Knowingly for some time how it felt to wake up alone. Wanting to feel his love next to him after a night of passion. He had just got a taste of that wanting, when Yuuri went down to Victors bedroom the night before, laying with him, nothing more. That feeling of being held throughout the night, Victor’s arm wrapped around his waist, his chest nuzzled against Yuuri’s back, the warmth of his breath upon his neck. How Yuuri longed for that feeling. Turning around, griping the door, hoping to see Victor still waiting there.

Opening the door, Victor staring straight into Yuuri’s eyes. This was all that Yuuri needed, to know that Victor had felt the same way. Suddenly, overwhelming, Yuuri’s tears were splattering onto his shirt. Victor stepping in, closing the door them, taking Yuuri close to his chest, just wanting to hold him, taking his fingers and wiping away the tears. “Shshshshsh, now Yuuri, you know I cannot handle to see you cry. Give a little time me. Everything will be all right. Tell me what I can do Yuuri, please?” It was not like for Victor to be so lost himself. Tightening his grip onto Yuuri, moving them over to the bed, laying Yurri back onto the bed, Yuuri adjusting further up to allow Victor room. Victor straddling now on top of Yuuri, touching heads together, Victor raising his back up, lovingly gazing in Yuuri’s beautiful brown eyes. Victor could get lost in those eyes of Yuuri’s. Softly pressing his lips upon Yuuri’s, only wanting the taste that Yuuri’s lips allow. All that Victor wanted was love like never before, lately, craving that love even more.  
Yuuri desperately chasing Victor’s kiss. 

This night has only begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Again for taking the time to read my AU. Please, if able or if you like the AU enough, leave Kudos!! It is so heartwarming to know that my AU is having an impact. Much Love!


	5. Oh, The Smut –Yuuri Has to Leave – And More Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Smut!! Yuuri finds Victor coming into the guest room with him for a little night cap.... but things heat up with when they enter into the room and not being able to control themselves, they find their kisses become harder and their limbs entangled! And this is only at the beginning! Read to the end and you'll find a good, dose more of Victor and Yuuri Smut! Hope You Enjoy! *** Please Leave Kudos and Comments!! I thrive off of comments and it shows I am not writing this for the heck of it! I BEG of you!! Please comment and leave Kudos!! ***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am So So So Sorry that this took over a month to write. I was on FMLA for a bit and wanting to do anything. But here is Chapter 5 Finally. I hope I made up for it with the Smut! I have no Beta. I really do re-read my chapter before putting it on here, hoping that spelling and grammar are good! *** Please Leave Kudos and Comments!! I thrive off of comments and it shows I am not writing this for the heck of it! I BEG of you!! Please comment and leave Kudos!! ***

Oh, The Smut –Yuuri Has to Leave – And More Smut

Chapter 5

 

Gasping for air, Victor has too pull off Yuuri’s delicious lips.  Oh, how he does not want too.  As Victor pulls away, he feels Yuuri chasing for more.  Chuckling just a little Victor says, “Yuuri, let me breath .”

 

Hazel eyes look up at Victor, Yuuri’s cheeks blushing, “Sorry.  I just really love kissing you.”

 

With that, Victor leans in, pressing his lips onto Yuuri’s, chasing his tongue, biting down on his lower lip, yearning for more.  Wondering if Yuuri is willing to go further.  If Yuuri is not ready, he will wait.  Yuuri is worth waiting for.  Victor has never felt what he is feeling now.  He would give everything to Yuuri, he would give the world.  Victor wants to make Yuuri feel good, inside and out.  Yuuri deserves so much.

 

Yuuri looks up into Victor’s vividly blue eyes with a yearning, wanting, lust, Victor is sheepish, knowing what Yuuri is asking for.

 

“Yuuri, are you sure?  I can wait until you are sure.  I don’t want you to fill that I am pressuring you.  Yuuri…”

 

Yuuri pulls Victor back in, kissing him hard, letting Victor exactly what Yuuri wants and just how sure he is.

 

Victor’s heart thunders in his chest, wanting to burst out.  His is grin wide, parting his mouth as he presses his lips back down to Yuuri’s, flicking his tongue at the seam of Yuuri’s lips. He’s so happy be could literally just burst as he tastes the sweetness of the champagne they drank earlier.  His kiss is hard, their tongues intertwining.  Victor felt hot all over, filled to the brim with adoration and arousal knowing that Yuuri feels the same.

 

Yuuri moans. Oh God, the sounds that Yuuri is making has Victor’s cock dripping with precum.  He’s constricted in his thong, his pants, and wants to escape.  Victor can feel Yuuri’s cock is hard too, also wanting to be released.  He starts to grind against Yuuri, hips moving, Yuuri reciprocating.  Victor’s mind buzzes with ecstasy.  Breathing heavier, he feels that he wants to rip off his clothes, not giving a damn about them.  He just wants to feel Yuuri against him, skin on skin, hard cocks rubbing against each other.

 

Pulling Yuuri’s shirt over his head, he laughs as Yuuri still tries to kiss him hard while doing the same as Victor.  Chests bare, the kissing stops, both Victor and Yuuri taking in each other.  Both sculpted, gleaming with the light sweat that lays on their skin, nipples hard.

 

Yuuri leans up, placing his mouth on Victor’s nipple and sucking lightly, then a little harder, nipping.  That brings a faint scream to Victor’s mouth and he flips his head back, rubbing his hands into Yuuri’s hair.  Is it even possible for his cock to get any harder?  While Yuuri is occupied with teasing his mouth on one of Victor’s hard nipples, he moves his other hand over to the neglected nipple, gently brushing over it. Victor gasps.  Yuuri likes to tease.  He likes to hear Victor squirm.  He pinches, squeezing, while his mouth is still at a frenzy with the other one.  Victor is already looking spent.

 

 _Wasn’t I supposed to be the one to make Yuuri squirm and flustered?  Who is this guy_? is all that Victor can think in his head.

 

Yuuri, noticing Victor’s heads tipped back with, his neck exposed, licks his tongue up Victor’s throat, softly kissing on his Adam’s apple.  Moving over to his neck, he uses his tongue to make circular moves before he starts to suck hard, playfully biting, marking, bringing up blood just to the surface.  Victor’s moans become louder.  Yuuri grins, knowing that should leave a noticeable mark on his flawless neck. He swears that his pre-cum is now seeping out through his pants.

 

Victor responds eagerly, digging his fingers into Yuuri’s back, making scratch marks along his back.

 

“Ah, fuck Yuuri, I want to take you so bad.  You’re such a tease,” Victor sputters.

 

Without warning, Yuuri flips Victor over onto his back with ease.  Shock quickly vanishes, replaced with sheer, overwhelming desire.

 

Yuuri’s fingers make quick work of unbuttoning Victors pants, finding the zipper and pulling Victor’s pants down completely.  He licks his lips at the sight that is before him:  Victor’s very large bulge trapped in his black thong.  Yuuri wonders what a thong would even feel like. Maybe he should try one.  Slowly he removes that last nuisance from Victor’s tight, sculpted, body.

 

Victor can see Yuuri drooling.” You like what you see Yuuri?” He grins, not really needing an answer from Yuuri.

 

Snapping out of it, Yuuri quickly removes his own jeans and formfitting boxer-briefs.

 

Now it is time for Victor to stare and that is all he can do, stare in amazement at what is sitting in front of him, licking his own, wet, lips in excitement.

“Yuuri, how lucky am I that you are not already with someone.  Not that want you to be with someone, otherwise you would not be mine?”  Victor speaks softly.

Yuuri replies, “I could ask you the same?”

 

Victor leans up, cupping Yuuri’s head in his hands, planting a soft kiss to Yuuri’s lips. Yuuri responds beautifully.

 

Yuuri’s eyes grow wide, and a sly grin spreads across his mouth. He push’s Victor back onto the bed, teasing with his tongue down Victor’s magnificent chest, teasing both hard nipples.  Victor makes the cutest noises with his mouth, his hands back in Yuuri’s hair, pulling.  Yuuri’s tongue finds his bellybutton, licking inside, making Victor give out a gasp and squirm.  How Yuuri loves to hear Victor as it excites him more, his hard, dripping cock aching.

 

Stopping, very briefly, Yuuri asks, “Um…Victor do you have anything? Lube, condoms?”

 

Victor points over to the nightstand next to the bed.  “In th…there.”  He barely gets the words out, his breathing heavy.  Yuuri leans over to remove the lube and hesitates on the condom.

 

For Yuuri it has been over a year since he hast last had sex.  He tests regularly and is clean.  He does not know about Victor, though.  Yuuri does prefer the sex without the condom.  It just does not feel the same.  The feeling is more without and he wants Victor to feel all of him.  Victor sees the hesitation, warmly smiling, “I might be a bit embarrassed to admit this, but for me, it’s been long time since I have been with anyone.  I’m clean as well.”

 

Yuuri looks down at Victor, “Really?  I would have thought you can have anyone, Victor?”

 

Victor laughs, “I have not felt like I wanted to give myself to someone in while. Until I saw you, Yuuri.”  With that, Yuuri drops the condom back into the drawer and crashes into Victor’s lips.

 

After what seems like eternity lost in the passionate kiss, Yuuri pulls off.  Moving Victor’s legs, he gets in-between them, bending both legs up.  Yuuri pours a very generous amount of lube onto his fingers, with his other hand, rubbing his thumb over the top of Victor’s leaking head. Victor whines out, moaning.

 

Slowly rubbing the head of his cock and separating the foreskin with his thumb, Yuuri spreads the precum down Victor’s extremely hard cock. Slowly he strokes up and down. Victor’s not holding back, his hands gripping tighter into Yuuri’s hair.  Teasing, Yuuri takes his tongue and sweeps softly over the head while still rubbing slowing along his cock. He grins, knowing that Victor is a complete wreck now, seeing it on Victor’s face.  Wrapping his mouth over the tip of his head, he sucks hard, using his tongue keeping the foreskin separate, lapping the precum into his mouth.  Victor tastes so good.  Not too salty, just enough for Yuuri to shudder.

 

“Uh, fuck Yuuri.  You’re…you’re so go-good.”  Victor can barely get the words out, knowing that Yuuri is wreaking havoc on him.

 

Yuuri chuckles.

 

Taking Victor’s hard cock fully into his mouth, his tongue still moving around all over Victor’s cock, Yuuri’s mouths bobs up and down.  He knows that Victor is not going to be able to hold out much longer.

 

Taking his lubed fingers, rubbing his thumb in circular motions over the pinkness of Victor’s hole, he causes Victor to shout out even more, squirm more, so very spent.  He inserts a finger into his hole, and Victor gasps out.  Yuuri moves his finger in and out before adding a second, making Victor jerk, yelling out.  Taking his fingers and stretching out the inside, he wants to make sure that Victor is nice and stretched.  It feels like Victor is on the verge of spilling out into Yuuri’s mouth, so Yuuri pauses, just letting his mouth rest on Victor’s cock, only moving is fingers in and out of Victor’s ass.

 

Removing his mouth from Victor’s cock, he hears Victor give a whimper, wanting Yuuri’s warm mouth back onto his cock, wrecking him more.  Yuuri looks up at Victor, “Are you ready for three fingers?”  Yuuri wants to make sure that Victor is ready. Victor only giving a nod, not able to speak.  Grinning, Yuuri puts a third finger into Victor and Victor yells, but a good yell with his head coming up before dropping back down onto the pillow.  Victor’s a complete wreck now.

 

Without warning, Yuuri plunges his mouth down over Victor’s hard cock. Victor’s only able to give whimpers out now, tears streaming down his face, beyond spent, not knowing how much more he can take of Yuuri’s teasing.  Yuuri continues to work his fingers in Victor’s tight ass, stretching him out, wanting to make sure that Victor can take all of him.  Putting his fingers in further, he wants to find that spot that will make Victor shudder.  Finding that sweet spot he uses his finger to twirl around it, pressing in, while all Victor can do is squirm and to start thrusting up.

 

Yuuri opens his mouth up, knowing that it will be all too soon before Victor spills out in his mouth.  Yuuri lets Victor thrust in and out while continuously working his finger onto that sweet spot.  Getting closer, Victor’s thrusting becomes sporadic and faster along with his breathing.

 

“Ah, fuck Yuu…Yuuri, I’m close.  I’m go…going to cum.”  With that Victor releases into Yuuri’s mouth and Yuuri swallows all of it, making sure to get every drop.

 

Yuuri raises his head, looking up at the wrecked sight before him, his own hard cock now throbbing.  He leans up to press a kiss into Victor’s lips, taking Victor in and Victor willingly accepts.

 

“My turn now, Victor.”

 

With fingers removed and Victor nicely stretched, Yuuri grabs the lube and applies a generous amount to his own throbbing cock.  Lifting Victor’s legs over his shoulders so they can rest on them, Yuuri holds onto them.

 

Slowly putting his cock into Victor, he pays attention to Victor and his reaction, not wanting to go too fast and cause any discomfort.  He wants Victor to feel nothing but his pleasure.  With just the head in, thrusting in a little more, hearing Victor moan, and pushes in half of his cock. He lets it rest for just a minute, allowing Victor to become used to his thick, hard cock.  After a minute, Victor whimpers, and Yuuri thrusts more in. Victor’s loud moans tells Yuuri he is ready, fully removing his cock before thrusting it back in, fully. Victor’s toes start to curl. _Cute_ , Yuuri thinks.

 

Thrusting, Yuuri looks at his own hard cock going in and out of Victor’s ass. Sweat beading down his chest, he licks his lips, wanting to kiss Victor hard but not wanting to take his hands-off Victor’s legs.  Quickening his pace, he reaches that sweet spot, seeing Victor’s tears roll down his cheeks, not even being able to get a word out, completely spent in past orgasmic pleasure that brings the grin back to Yuuri’s face.  Giving all of himself to Victor, Yuuri’s moans become louder as he can no longer contain himself, thrusting hard in and out of Victor, hitting that sweet spot every time.

 

“Yuuri.  Yuuri.  I can…can’t any…anymore.  Please Yuu…Yuuri.  Please cum for me,” is all Victor can stutter out, beyond his limit now, his entire body shaking.

 

Yuuri gives one more thrust before spilling inside Victor.  Releasing his hold on Victor’s legs, he gently lays them down.  Yuuri falls onto Victor’s chest, not moving, his cock now soft inside of Victor, but he doesn’t want to pull out just yet.  Lifting his head up, he moves his mouth to Victor’s, wanting to kiss him softly and for long. Victor takes in his soft kiss, interlacing their tongues breathlessly.

 

Waking up in Victors harms felt nice.  Looking up at Victors face, Yuuri could see that Victor was still sleeping.  How Victor looked at peace, he looked so happy.  Yuuri could feel his chest rise and fall with every breath.  Yuuri could fee that he could watch Victor for eternity.  He knew that he was going to have to go back today.  He dreaded this.  All Yuuri wanted was to stay there with Victor.  He never wanted to leave.  Was it possible to feel this already, to feel love already?  He could only hope that Victor felt the same way.

 

It was still early, only after 5am.  Yuuri drifted back to sleep, bringing Victor closer to him.  Holding him tighter, kissing the side of his neck.  Victor gave out a moan and held onto Yuuri tighter.  Both slept for a few more hours.

 

It was Victor that stirred first, kissing Yuuri on his forehead.  Yuuri stirring awake.  “Good Morning Sleeping Beauty.” Victor stated sleepy.  Yuuri looking up to Victor, pressing his lips softly onto Victor’s, “I could get used to this.”  Victor biting down onto Yuuri’s lower lip, “Me too Yuuri, me too.”

 

“I need a shower; you care to join me Victor?” Yuuri looking over at Victor.  “Do you even have to ask my dear Yuuri?” Victor chuckling.  They dragged themselves out of bed and headed to the bathroom.  Victor taking in Yuuri, grinning, causing Yuuri to blush.  Victor could watch Yuuri blush all day if he had his way.

 

After showering and getting dressed, both headed down-stairs to get breakfast.

 

Chris, Otabek, and Yuri were all ready in the kitchen.  Chris was cooking breakfast.  Looking over at Yuuri and Victor, raising an eyebrow, “well, look what the cat drug in.  I’m guessing your night was not quite?”  Victor giving Yuuri a squeeze, “you know I don’t kiss and tell Chris.”  Yuuri’s face becoming a deep red.  “From your boyfriend’s face, that explains everything.” Chris chucking.  Thinking to himself, boyfriend?  Chris was calling him and Victor boyfriend, smiling.  Yurio, gagging, “gross Chris, I think I am going to go puke now.  Thanks!” Sputtered Yurio.  Otabek laughing.  “Guess I need to make extra now that your two are here.” Chris stating.

 

They all ate breakfast with few words, with Victor sitting next to Yuuri, one hand under the table on his leg.  Yuuri, with a constant smile plastered on his face.  Chris, watching, the two interact with each other, thinking that it looked so natural between the two.  Chris had a pretty good feeling between about these two.

 

After Breakfast, almost 11am now, Yuuri and Victor headed back up to the guest room.  Once inside, Victor pushing Yuuri back again the door, pressing hard into Yuuri’s lips.  Victor knew that Yuuri had to leave.  He did not want Yuuri to leave.  He wanted Yuuri to stay with him.  Victor has never felt this way about anyone before, nor so sure.  Yuuri sensing Victors needs, “You can come see me, you know.  Next weekend if you’re not busy.”  Yuuri desperately questioning Victor.  “Oh Yurri.  I want too but I have deliveries that weekend.” Victor replying.  “Oh, um… that is alright.  Maybe the week after then?” Yuuri looking at Victor with such sad eyes.  “Please don’t look at me like that Yuuri.  I hope you know I would do anything for you if I could.  I will see what I can do.  I cannot promise you anything though.  I will call you everyday or text you everyday if you will allow me?” Victor looking back into Yuuri’s eyes.  “I would love that Victor.” Is all that Yuuri could say.  Kissing Victor hard on his lips, intertwining their tongues, only stopping to come back up for air.

 

Victor walking Yuuri out to the car, Yuuri put his things onto the back seat.  Kissing Victor before getting into the car, sighing deeply, not wanting to leave.  Victor knowing this, telling Yuuir that he should get going before he must pay a late fee or additional day for the car rental.  Victor reassures Yuuri that he will call or text everyday until he is able to go see him.  Victor tells Yuuri that he was plan something special for them to do and to be prepared.  This brings a smile to Yuuri’s face.

 

Yuuri has left.

 

Yuuri returned the car a little late but did not have to pay another day.  He was glad for that.  He drove all the way back without stopping to eat.  Feeling a bit hungry now, deciding to find a place to eat.

 

He found this little café that had outdoor seating.  Yuuri ordered his food.  Sitting about the long weekend he had with Victor, going over the pictures he had on phone.  How he was starting to miss Victor and it had not even been a full day.  He was feeling pathetic.  He was hoping that Victor would find a way to come over on the weekend.  He did not know if could wait two weeks.

 

The server bought out his food.  Thanking him.  He finished eating.  Paid the bill and headed towards his flat.

 

He felt so alone in the flat.  He really wanted Victor here with him.  He wanted to feel his lips upon his own.  He wanted to be able to hold him in his arms.  He wanted to be able to lay with him is his bed or sit with him on the couch while cuddling up, watching a movie.  He just wanted Victor there with him.

 

His phone buzzed.  It was Victor texting him.

 **Victor** – Yuuri.  I hope you made it home alright.

 **Yuuri** – Yeah.  I a home.  I miss you already Victor.

 **Victor** – Oh Yuuri, me as well.  I hope I was there with you, to hold you so close in my arms.

 **Yuuri** – Your going to make me cry Victor.

 **Victor** – Do not cry Yuuri.  You know I am not good when you cry.

 **Yuuri** – I feel so alone Victor.

A few minutes pass by and Yuuri stares at his phone worried that he said too much.

 **Victor** – Sorry, Chis was asking me something. Yuuri, do me a favor.  Wrap your arms around you.

 **Yuuri** – Ok.  But I will have to set my phone down.  Hold on.  Ok.  I can see the texts. Now what Victor?

 **Victor** – Now feel that is me hugging you.  I am there Yuuri, hugging you, whispering into your ear.  Everything is going to be alright.  Yuuri….

 **Yuuri** – What Victor?

 **Victor** – Uh, never mind.  Anyhow Yuuri, I must go but I don’t want too.  Are you going to be alright?

 **Yuuri** – Yeah.  I am tired.  I think I am going to go to bed.  I need to get up early and head over to the rink.  Even though I took the year off.  I still need to get in some practice.  Victor, are you going to call or text me tomorrow?

 **Victor** – Yuuri, I promised you that I would.  Have a good night my Sleeping Beauty and I’ll talk with you again tomorrow.

 **Yuuri** – Good Night Victor.

 

With that, Yuuri went into the bedroom, changed into a tee shirt and boxer-briefs and crawled into bed, pulling the blankets over and hugging onto the extra pillow, eyes closed, dreaming of his Love, Victor.

 

Yuuri woke up too early.  It was before 5am.  Ugh he thought!  Just lying in bed, trying to go back to sleep, 30 minutes past, he was not going to fall back asleep.  Yuuri decided to get up and put some coffee on.  Maybe he should take this time to write.  That is why he was taking this year off, to write.  He was starting to have doubts.  Maybe in reality, it was just to take a year off, to reevaluate his skating career or maybe he just needed a break from everything.  What ever it was.  He was not expecting to meet Victor and have his life turned upside down.

 

Yuuri needed to go to the rink.  He needed to skate.  Skating normally calmed him.  The rink would not be open until 8am for figure skaters and ice dancers.  He had several hours.  He decided to drink his coffee and try to write.

 

Chapter 1

( Title )

The skies above were vividly blue, feeling the sun’s warmth upon his cheeks, just a few cumulus clouds in the sky above.  This was the day he decided to visit that winery he had wanted to, Nikiforov Winery.  He had thought about his visit for days, trying to plan it all out.  What would he see first, the vineyard, the tasting room, the cellar, perhaps stroll thru the vineyards?

Arriving at the Nikiforov Winery, getting out of the car, looking at the castle, it was much beautiful than Yuuri imagined it to be.  Suddenly, Yuuri found himself on the ground with a brown hair poodle licking all over his face.  He could hear a spirited kid yelling for the dog to get off.  “Makka, off, come here Makka,” grabbing her and putting the leash back on.

He heard a familiar voice, “Yurio, you’ve been told to keep Makka on a leash. You know how excited she gets.”  Giving a handout to the poor boy on the ground.  “Oh, it’s you.  Yuuri?  Right?  Here, let me help you out.”  Chris grinning.  “Uh, sure thing Christophe.  Christophe, right?” Yuuri asked back.  “You can call me Chris, Yuuri.” Chris grinning.

******************************8********************************

Yuuri stopped writing.  He was starting to feel hungry.  He wondered if that bakery would be open yet?  The one the was just below his flat off to the right.  He thought that they should be since it was now after 6am.  Deciding to get dressed to head down there.  Closing his laptop, he would have to come back to the story later, thinking.  Making his way down to the bakery to grab a pastry and espresso.

 

Sitting outside at one of the small tables, the floral shop was starting to open.  All the fresh cut flowers coming out to be displayed, made the area smelled nice.  Yuuri would have to remember to pick up some flowers before returning to the flat.  The streets were starting to be filled with people, Watching the on passers.  Yurri did enjoy watching people.  They often fascinated him.  Finishing his coffee and pastry, heading over to the flower shop to pick up 2 dozen mixed flowers to add to his flat.  They should make the place smell better.

 

Heading back up, putting the flowers in a vase, deciding to grab his skates and gear to head out to the rink.  This was going to be a long week Yuuri thought.  That is if Victor was able to come this weekend.

 

It was Wednesday.

 

At the rink, Yuuri decided to warm up doing his old programs first.  His intention was to go back to competition after the year.  He just was not sure how Victor’s role in this was going to be?  He was hoping that Victor would be able to follow him, hoping that he would be able to find someone to run things at the winery, perhaps Chris.  Chris seemed to be his righthand man and knew everything that there needed to be known in order to keep the winery up and running.  This is something that Yuuri was going to have to eventually discuss with Victor.

 

Looking at the time, it had already been a few hours and most of the Ice Skaters had already left.  The rink would still be open a few hours before closing and reopening to the public.  Yuuri wondered if they would be able to play the music to his new free skate.  Skating over, putting his skate guards back on, heading over to the front asking if they could put in the free music.  They nodded a yes.  “Thank You.” Yuuri replied.  Getting back over to the rink, removing his skate guards, going out to the middle of the ice waiting for the music.

 

<https://youtu.be/BpkZ8B5LCLA>

fallin all in you lyrics - Shawn Mendes ( Lyrics )

( You can put the link into the search in Utube )

Free Skate

Quad Axel

Twizzles

Quad Flip

Triple Axel

Camel

Camel Flip

Step Sequence w/ Nina Bauer & Twizzles into Quad Lutz

Quad Toe Loop w/ Triple Toe Loop

Triple w/ Double Combo

Double Toe Loop w/ Single Toe Loop

Second, shorter Step Sequence w/ Sit Spin

Choreography Sequence w/ Ending

 

What Yuuri did not know was that Victor had found out by the florist that Yuuri was down at the rink.  Victor was up in the stands watching Yuuri with this free program and heard the music.

 

In the center, with Yuuri’s arms wrapped around him, representing Victor hugging him, the music started and Yuuri began to skate.

 

Lunging forward in a slow pace, his body, as he was feeling the music.

 

“Sunrise with you on my chest

No blinds in the place where I live

Daybreak open your eyes

Cause this was only ever meant to be for one night

Still, we’re changing our minds here

Be yours, be my dear”

 

Turning backwards, gaining speed, going into a quadruple axle and landing it perfectly, a smile on his face.  Moving into a few twizzles than launching himself into a quadruple flip.

 

“So Close with you on my lips

Touch noses, felling your breath

Push your heart and pull away, yean

Be my summer in a winter day love

I can’t see one thing wrong

Between the both of us

Be mine, be mine, yeah

Anytime, anytime”

 

Picking up the speed again, going around the rink once, jumping a triple axle with both hands raised into a camel and camel flip

 

“Ooh, you know I’ve been alone for quite a while, haven’t I?

I thought I knew it all

Found love but I was wrong

More time than enough

But since you came along

I’m thinking, baby”

 

Into his step sequence with a Nina Bauer and some added twizzles jumping into a quadruple Lutz raising both hands in the air.  Victor just watching Yuuri with eyes wide open.  He had no idea that Yuuri was this good.  Thinking, why have I not seen him skate before?

 

“You are bringing out a different kind of me

There’s no safety net that’s underneath

I’m free, Falling all in you

Fell for men who weren’t how they appear

Trapped up on a tightrope now we’re here

We’re free, Falling all in you”

 

Yuuri goes into a quadruple toe loop w/ a triple toe loop.

 

“Fast Forward a couple years, yeah

Grown up in the place that we live

Make love, then we fight

Laugh cause it was only meant to be for one-night baby

I guess we can’t control

What’s just not up to us

Be mine, Be mine, yeah

Anytime, anytime”

 

Skating into a triple w/ double combo.

 

“Ooh, you know I’ve been alone for quite a while, haven’t I?

I thought I knew it all

Found love but I was wrong

More times than enough

But since you came along

I’m thinking, baby”

 

Going into a double loop w/ single loop combo.  Completely nailing all his jumps.  Yuuri is very thankful for his stamina.

 

“Every time I see you baby, I get lost

If I’m dreaming, baby, please don’t wake me up

Every night I’m with you I fall more in love

Now I’m laying by your side

Everything feels right since you came along

I’m thinking baby”

 

Yuuri skating into a shorter second step sequence.  Victor, amazed at Yuuri, not being able to take his eyes off him.  Yuuri see’s Victor up in the stands and rather than his anxiety acting up, he smiles over to Victor and blows him a soft kiss, to which, makes Victor blush, thinking just how beautiful his Yuuri is.

 

“You, yeah, are bringing out a different kind of me

There’s no safety net that’s underneath

I’m free, Falling all in you (ooh)

Fell for men who weren’t how they appear (ooh)

Trapped up on a tightrope now we’re here

We’re free, Falling all in”

 

Ending in his choreography sequence coming out of his sit spin, arms wrapped around his waist.

 

Victor jumping up, clapping and yelling down to Yuuri, “Yuuri, that was amazing.  Your amazing my beautiful Yuuri!”  Rushing down the stairs to greet his Yuuri in a hard kiss on the lips, Yuuri not backing down from it, chasing Victor’s kiss.

 

“It’s only Wednesday Victor?  I thought I was not going to see you maybe on the weekend or even next week?” Smiling Yuuri.  Victor grinning back, “Well, Yuuri, if you really want to wait to see me, I can leave and come back on Friday?”  Eyes wide, “Uh, no, no, no, no, no, this is just fine Victor.  No need to go back.  Um, actually how long are you here for now that you’re here?” Asked Yuuri.  Winking, “That’s a surprise Yuuri.  Are you ready to go eat?  You look famished my Yuuri.” Victor stating.  Then, Yuuri’s stomach growled.  “I think you may be right Victor.”  Both Victor and Yuuri broke out into laughter.  “Just let me go take a quick shower and change.” Yurri replied.  With that, Victor was left sitting on the bench to wait for his Yuuri.

 

Coming out of the locker room, Yuuri feeling refreshed, Victor and Yuuri headed out to an outdoor café that was not far from where lived.  Victor, of course drove since he had come down to visit with Yuuri.

 

With dinner done, Yuuri looking up to Victor, “So, um, are you staying at a hotel or were you hoping that I would say yes to you staying with me?” Yuuri Shyly asking.  With Victor slighting blushing, “I was hopping it would be the latter Yuuri.”  It was now Yuuri that was blushing, but more of a red than a pink. “I was kinda hoping that is what you had planned also.”

 

Finding parking in front of Yuuri’s flat was easy Victor thought.  They both headed up to Yuuri’s flat.  Once inside, Victor spun Yuuri around, pressed his back up against the door, meeting Yuuri’s lips, biting down onto Yuuri’s lower lip.  Yuuri moaning, chasing Victor’s kiss.

 

Having to breath, both broke their kiss.

 

Yuuri looking up at Victor, “Why don’t you pour us some wine and bring it back to the bedroom.  I’m sure you can find where things are.”  Victor, grinning back at Yuuir.

 

Yuuri headed to the bedroom, quickly stripping

 

Victor getting to the bedroom, wine glasses in hand, stopping suddenly, staring, almost dropping the glasses.

 

Yuuri was sitting on the edge of the bed, sitting in a silky blue robe that gaped over his chest and left one long leg peeking out from its slit.

 

Victor coming out of his gaping gaze, set the wine glasses down on the nightstand.  This was being replaced with an overwhelming desire to step between Yuuri’s Legs.

 

Victor finding himself in the middle of Yuuri’s legs, Yuuri reaching up, slowly unbuttoning Victors shirt, sliding it off him, rubbing his hands onto his chest.  Victor moaning.  Yuuri’s lips kissing into Victor’s stomach.  His hands finding Victor’s belt, loosing it, unbuttoning his pants, pulling them down.

 

Victor gasping in pure bliss.

 

Yuuri’s mouth moves down to Victors bulge in his thong.  Causing Victor to shudder.  Victors cock becoming harder.  Yuuri snickers.

 

Victor, stepping out of his pants, pulls away, to Yuuri’s dismay, removing his thong, exposing his cock dripping with precum.

 

Yuuri, surprising Victor, playfully licks at Victors head.

 

“Fuck Yuuri.” Victor Moaning.

 

Victor taking a hold of Yuuri, removing his silky robe, pushing him further up onto the bed, laying on top of Yuuri, grinding their hard cocks together.  Yuuri leaning up to Victor, catching his mouth in a kiss, burying his fingers into his hair, nails scraping along his scalp as their lips eagerly pressing against each other, hungry.

 

Victor drawing his lips away, finding Yuuri’s exposed neck, pressing his mouth into the softness, biting, sucking, leaving a nice red, bluish purple bruise. Yuuri squirming, moans getting louder.

 

Victor licking down to Yuuri’s perky nipples, his tongue circling them, going back and forth between the two, playfully biting them.  Yuuri digging his hand harder into Victors head, pulling at his hair.

 

Yuuri’s cock was on fire, so hard, precum dripping onto his fit stomach.  Victor taking some of the precum, making little circles.  Looking up at Yuuri, looking debauched already.  Victor only grinning.

 

Making his way to Yuuri’s hard, dripping, cock, teasing him, licking up and down his shaft.  Yuuri squirming, breathing erratic, not being able to control his moans.  Victor liked seeing Yuuri like this, all spent.  Yuuri’s hair already getting plastered to his face.

 

Without hesitation, Victor was swallowing Yuuri up.

 

“Oh, My Fucking God Victor.” Yuuri jerking up, screaming.  Victor chucking at this.  Feeling quite pleased with himself.  Yuuri throwing his head back onto the bed.

 

Yuuri, reaching under his pillow, throwing the lube at Victor.  Victor giving a look at Yuuri.  Yuuri was prepared.

 

Victor, putting enough lube onto his fingers, rubbing the soft pinkness of his ass while bobbing his head up and down on Yuuri’s tasty cock.  Yurri trying to get words out, but not able too.

 

Inserting a finger into Yuuri’s tightness, loosing him up, listening to Yuuri become more and more debauched, taking that as to insert two fingers, spreading him more open. 

 

Yuuri beginning to shake all over, moaning, screaming out to Victor.  “Victor, I’m close.  Uh, Ummm… Victor…” Gasping.

 

Victor inserts three fingers into Yuuri.  Yurri starts to thrust hard into Victor’s mouth.  Victor opening his mouth wider, taking Yuuri all in, wanting to taste Yuuri.  Victor finds Yuuri’s prostate, rubbing.  Yuuri gives a hard thrust, feeling his orgasm come, no longer able to control himself, spilling his seed into Victor’s mouth.  Victor taking it all in, sucking Yuuri dry.

 

Yuuri whimpering, tears running down his cheeks.  Victor takes his fingers out of Yuuri only to replace it with Victors hard cock.

 

Slowly inserting the tip, Yuuri in whimpers, his knuckles white, gripping the bed sheets, Victor inserting half his cock into Yuuri, pausing, letting Yuuri feel it all.

 

Victor removes his cock out of Yuuri then thrusts it all in.  Yuuri jerks, feeling so spent, not knowing if he is going to survive this.  Victor thrusts in and out, hitting Yuuri’s prostate every time.  Yuuri crying out, “Vic.  Victor, Please. Pl. Please.  I can’t it anymore.”  Victor grinning hard, “Oh really Yuuri.  I thought you had all this stamina?”  Yuuri, in tears, whimpers, “Victor please cu. Cum for me.  Please.”

 

As if on command, Victor cums for Yuuri. 

 

Falling onto Yuuri’s sexed sweat body, taking his limp dick out, himself feeling spent. 

 

Kissing Yuuri on the lips.  Yuuri is already asleep.  Victor, chuckling, downs both glasses of wine.  Takes the empty glasses to the kitchen, getting a towel to clean himself and Yuuri off.  Getting back into the bed, moving close to Yuuri, holding him tightly.

 

Victor falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** Please Leave Kudos and Comments!! I thrive off of comments and it shows I am not writing this for the heck of it! I BEG of you!! Please comment and leave Kudos!! ***


	6. Venice, Italy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains Explicit SMUT!!! Not suitable to Under 18 of Age!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victor decides to take Yuuri to Venice, where they stay at a 5-star hotel, enjoy a gondola ride, dinner, shopping, an opera and more smut. LOL- I am getting pretty used to writing SMUT now. Just can't help it!! But I gather that you won't mind! Please I beg you to leave Kudos and Comments!! How else am I to know that you folks are enjoying this?? I also thrive on them and it makes me sad when I am not seeing any :( I do want to thank you for reading! Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 6

Venice, Italy

 

Yuuri was the first to wake up.  His head under Victor’s chin, nestled in, with one of his arms laying across Victor’s bare chest.  Yuuri’s hunger growing, debating if he should wake Victor up.  Victor moaning, “Uh, Yuuri, that feels good.”  Looking up into Victor’s eyes, still asleep, he must be having a hella of a wet dream.  This gives Yuuri an idea, grinning.

 

Yuuri quietly removing his arm off Victor’s chest, Pulling the sheet down, exposing Victor’s naked and oh so yummy soft hard dick.  Slowly moving down, between Victor’s legs, looking back up at Victor, making sure he is still asleep, yep.  Yurri starts to lick the head of Victor’s half hard dick, making it twitch, becoming harder.  How Yuuri loves to tease.  Talking his tongue, licking up and down his shaft, taking Victor’s balls into his mouth.  Victor, jerking awake, “Ah Fuck Yuuri,” moaning.  Plunging his hands into Yuuri’s hair.  Looking up, “Good Morning Victor.” 

 

Victor’s precum starting to drip onto his stomach, Yuuri takes this opportunity to put his mouth onto Victor’s very hard dick now.  Victor, bending his knees up further, allowing Yuuri better access, Yuuri smiles.  “Mmmm…. Yuuri, feels so good, faster Yuuri, faster.” Victor breathing becoming erratic, moans becoming louder.  Yuuri finds his own dick hard, dripping with his own precum.  He places one free hand, taking his precum, using it as lube, moving his own hand up and down his hardened shaft while bobbing up and down on Victor’s dick.  Victor thrusting hard now into Yuuri’s mouth.  Yuuri opening it wider for Victor, wanting to taste him, to swallow him whole. 

 

“Ah… Yu. Yuuri, I’m so close, Fuck Yuuri.  Ahhhh… Fuck.”  Victor spilling his seed into Yuuri’s mouth.  Yuuri swallowing all that Victor has to offer, lapping it up easily, sucking him dry.  Yuuri, moaning louder.  Victor, out of breath, kind of a wreck, tilting his head up to Yuuri, “Yuuri, I want you to cum on my face.  Please Yuuri, cum on my face for me.  I want to taste you.”  Yuuri looking at Victor, surprised, excited even more now, getting on his knees, straddling over Victor’s lean stomach, releasing his seed onto Victor’s face, his mouth open, tasting Yuuri’s seed, shivering and moaning.  Yuuri, bending down, kissing Victor hard on his lips, not caring of tasting his own cum, Victor chasing his kisses, biting down onto Yuuri’s lower lip, hands on the back of Yuuri’s neck, pulling him closer.

 

God, what a way to wake up in the morning.

 

Yuuri flopping down, next to Victor, both laughing and both needing a shower.

 

Yuuri and Victor decided to take their shower together.  After, getting dressed.  Victor giving a peck Yuuri’s cheek.  “I’ll go make us some coffee and breakfast.” Yuuri looking up at Victor, smiling warmly.

 

In the Kitchen, Victor at this side, decided that he was going to help Yuuri and who was Yuuir to argue.  He liked this.  This was something he could get used too.  Waking up with Victor next to him, having a little morning fun, making breakfast together.  He hopes that this will never come to an end.  Victor looking over at Yuuri, walking up behind him, wrapping his arms around him, kissing him softly on the back of his neck following with some soft breaths, Yuuri giggling, “Victor, that tickles.”  Yuuri turning around, planting his own kiss onto Victor. 

 

Sitting at the table, eating breakfast, drinking their coffee, “So what are the plans Victor?” Yuuri asks.  Victor looking up, “it’s a surprise.  You’ll have to pack though, for at least four days.”  Yuuri eyeing Victor widely, surprised.  “Ah Yuuri, don’t look so surprised.  I want to spend time with you, and I’ve missed you already.” Victor simply stating.  “As I did too Victor.  I can’t believe though that your taking me somewhere.  No one has ever done that before.  I’m just shocked.” Replying Yuuri.  “Good, it’s settled than Yuuri.  Now go pack, our plane leaves in two hours.” Victor grinning.  Yuuri deadpanning Victor.

 

Yuuri packed, throwing his suitcase in the trunk of Victor’s Audi, seeing Victor’s own suitcase.  “Um, Victor, who is taking care of things back home?” Yuuri asking.  “That would be Chris.  He has run things for me in the past.  I can trust him.  No worrying Yuuri, this is our time together.  I don’t want to hear anything about the winery.  Understood?” Victor blunting stating. 

 

Arriving at the airport, going to long term parking, even though it is only going to be four days.  Victor does not trust the short-term parking.  Heading into the airport, checking in their luggage, tickets in hand, they head for security.

 

Why is not Yuuri surprised that Victor already has first class tickets, not even coach, but first class.  According to Victor, the only way to travel, no matter what the distance is.

 

Finding their seats on the plain, Yuuri leans over, giving Victor a long, soft kiss.  Yuuri still not believing that this is even happening to him. Victor is so good to Yuuri and they have only known each other for just over a week.  Yuuri already head over heels with Victor, even feeling love he believes.  He has never fallen this hard for anyone before.  He hopes, no, he knows that Victor feels the same.  How could he not?

 

“Yuuri, what are you thinking just now?” Victor leaning back over too Yuuri returning the kiss before Yuuri can answer.

 

“That I am just so happy.  That you make me so happy Victor.”

 

Yuuri resting his hand onto Victor’s leg the entire trip and Victor with his hand over Yuuri’s.

 

Both with love in their eyes.

 

The plain landing, getting off, finding their luggage at the baggage terminal.  Both grabbing their luggage, finding their way to the car rental.  Of course, Victor would rent a convertible for this trip.  Luggage in the trunk, turning on the GPS, Victor enters in the Hotel’s address and their adventure begins.

 

Yuuri just in awe.  He’s never been to Venice.  This is real, really real, he thinks to himself.  Taking Victor’s hand into his, looking over at him, giving the biggest smile.  It’s just so beautiful, taking it all in.

 

Arriving at the hotel, Hilton Molino Stucky Venice, Yuuri gasps, “Victor, this is too much.” Starring at the 5-star hotel, mouth open.  Victor puts his fingers on Yuuri’s chin as to close his mouth.  “Nothing is ever too much for my Yuuri.” Victor huffs.

 

 

 

With valet parking the car, luggage in tow, heading over to the check-in, “Checking in for two for Victor Nikiforov.” Victor looking up to the lovely lady.  Getting their key, Yuuri starring at the Grand Lobby, taken back at such luxury.  Never has he ever stayed at a place like this.  He can only imagine what Victor is paying nightly for.  No, he does not even want to know what Victor is paying. 

 

Taking the elevator up to their room, which seems high up and comes with a view of the Grand Canal before them.  Getting into their Executive Suite with a king bed and an actual living room, including the said balcony.  Yuuri, again, taken back.  Throws himself at Victor.  “Thank You so much Victor, I think I may actually love you!” Blushing.  “I think I already do Yuuri.” Victor responding.  Yuuri going a very nice shade of red. 

 

“I believe in fate Yuuri.  Do you?” Victor realizing that he just told Yuuri that he already loved him after knowing him for just over a week.  Not sure if Yuuri was joking when he stated that he may actually love him.  “Yes.” Is all Yuuri says.  Locking lips with Victor.

 

“So, do you already have plans made Victor?” Looking up into Victor’s eyes.  “I do Yuuri.” Victor just grinning.  “I thought we would take a gondola ride out along the canals.  There is a surprise with this.  We have about an hour to get to our reservation.”  Chucking, “I guess we should take a quick shower than and head out.” Yuuri giving Victor a squeeze before heading to the shower.  “Are you coming Victor?” Yuuri grinning.  Victor quickly follows after Yuuri, not wanting to waste any time.

 

It’s mid-afternoon, such a beautiful day, blue skies, not a cloud in site.  Yuuri and Victor are off to their reservation hand in hand.

 

Arriving at their destination, Victor checking in, Yuuri becoming more excited.  This would be his first gondola ride.  Getting in, with the help of Victor, settling down, Yuuri’s head over on Victor’s shoulder, hand over his chest, feeling Victor’s warmth, Victors arm wrapped around Yuuri’s back, holding onto him.  This is all Victor ever wanted, was to be happy and be able to share it with someone he was deeply in love with.  With Yuuri, it felt natural.

 

Embarking on an unforgettable experience viewing such sites as the Peggy Guggenheim Museum, the Accademia Bridge, La Fenice Theatre, and the Basilica di Santa Maria della Salute. 

 

They found themselves also being taken thru picturesque canals and the breathtaking palaces on the Grand Canal accompanied by Italian music. 

 

( [https://bectara.tumblr.com](https://bectara.tumblr.com/) – Too see the Art / <https://heatherereyna.tumblr.com> -  Writer - also to see the art )

 

Yuuri could not have been happier.

 

Following the amazing gondola ride, was an enjoyable dinner at a Venetian restaurant while being serenaded in Italian.

 

Yuuri was beyond himself.  Leaning over to Victor, pressing his lips onto Victor’s, kissing him ever so softly.  Oh, did Yuuri love Victor.

 

After dinner, Victor and Yuuri strolled back to the Hotel, it was only about a 20-minute walk.  The night had cooled down and there was a little bit of fog that rolled in.  It all felt very romantic.

 

Getting back to the Hotel, Victor had yet another surprise for Yuuri, taking him over to the Spa. 

 

Yuuri was feeling very spoiled.

 

The Eforea Spa consisted of five treatment rooms.  Services included a massage and body treatments.  The spa was equipped with a sauna, a steam room, and a Turkish bath/hammam. 

 

Victor had booked them both the massage and body treatment along with the Turkish bath/hammam.  By the time everything was done, Yuuri was on cloud nine and was ready to get into that luxurious king bed and cuddle with his boyfriend.  Victor also thought this was a good idea.

 

They headed up to their room.

 

With Victor’s back against the headboard of the bed, Yuuri’s back against his bare chest, Victor’s arms wrapped around Yuuri’s waist, they decided to watch a romantic comedy.  Victor thinking that this just felt right and knowing that Yuuri felt the same way.

 

Victor could marry this man.

 

Waking up the next morning, Victor, again, had the day planned out.  First would be breakfast out on the balcony.  Victor waking before Yuuri, already ordered room service for them.  Yuuri waking just before the knock to the door, throwing on a robe, walking over to Victor, wrapping his arms around his neck, pulling him down, wanting his lips, Victor moaning.  “Good Morning my love.  Sleep well?” Victor’s vividly blue eyes starring back into Yuuri’s mocha brown eyes.  Victor chasing Yuuri with another kiss.

Having breakfast out on the balcony, with views of the canals, Yurri was thinking that he was oh so spoiled and he was loving every second of it.

 

“What are the plans today Victor?” Asked Yuuri.  Looking over at Yuuri, “I thought we would go to the Peggy Guggenheim Museum since we saw that from the canal yesterday.  I was looking at their collections on-line and I think you would like it.”  Yuuri smiling, “that sounds wonderful Victor.  Of course, anything we do will be fine, as long as it is with you my Vitya.”  Victor blushing the nicest shade of red, “Yuuuuri… You just can’t say that!” Victor grabbing Yuuri and kissing him hard on his lips, feeling for his tongue, Yuuri moaning.

 

Victor found himself moving Yuuri backwards to the bedroom, Yuuri’s knees hitting the back of the bed, Victor pushing off his robe, exposing his naked body underneath.  Looking down, seeing Yuuri already half hard, moaning, pushing Yuuri back onto the bed.  Victor removing his own robe, dropping it to the floor,

 

Victor laying over Yuuri, teasing his lips with soft, swift kisses moving along his cheeks and jaw, down to his neck.  Yuuri’s body felt hot under his own bare chest.  With moans coming from both.  Victor, finding his way down Yuuri’s chest to his pert nipples, flicking his tongue against them, making Yuuri spasm under him.  His hands reaching into Victor’s hair, running his fingers through his silken soft hair, pulling on it.

 

Victor took that pert nipple into his mouth and sucked, twisting the other with his hand, making Yuuri squirm beneath him.  Victor deciding to bite down, making Yuuri move his head back and forth, screaming out his moans.  Looking up, seeing Yuuri already looking debauched, dark hair messy, pupils blown wide and his face blushing red.  Yuuri never looked so good.

 

Just when Victor felt that he could not want Yuuri anymore, the man proved him wrong.

 

Yuuri letting out a whine, “Victor, your staring.” Wiggling his hips, their hard velvet dicks pressing up against each other.

 

“I can’t help it,” Replying Victor.  “You’re so Fucking beautiful.”

 

Yuuri’s breath hitched, his already blush deepening. 

 

Both of Yuuri’s hands were on Victor’s back now, fingers digging into his skin and grinding against each other, swallowed moans and gasps clouded the air. 

 

Victor found his way down to Yuuri’s hard dick, spilling out precum, putting his nose into those dark curls of his, smelling Yuuri’s musky smell, making Yuuri cry out.  Taking his tongue and barely licking his head, tasting him.  Oh God, did he love the taste of Yuuri.

 

Taking Yuuri into his mouth, moving his tongue around, teasing him, Yuuri crying out.  This was too much for him, he thought.  His hands now besides him, digging into the bed sheets, knuckles white.

 

Victor looking up, asking Yuuri to grab the lube from under the pillow, Yuuri barley able to do this simple task, tossing it over to Victor, with his mouth back onto Yuuri’s dick, bobbing slowly, up and down, taking his time.  Yuuri starting to thrust into Victor’s mouth.  Victor new Yuuri was getting closer to releasing his seed into his mouth, working quickly to put a generous amount of lube onto his fingers.

 

Inserting one finger into Yuuri, hearing him so spent, only able making Victor grin widely.  Moving his finger in and out of Yuuri’s ass.  Adding a second, reaching up to his prostate, Yuuri jerking up, trying to find words but only whimpers coming out.  Rubbing his prostate, causing Yuuri to squirm even more and placing his hips and ass further down into the bed.  Adding a third finger, mouth still on Yuuri’s dick, Yuuri starting to thrust harder into Victor’s mouth.  Victor wanting Yuuri to spill out his seed into his mouth.

 

Victor pushes his fingers in deeper, rubbing vigorously onto his prostate, Yuuri yelling out, giving one more hard thrust into Victor’s throat, all to known that Yuuri is about to cum, releasing his seed.

 

Victor keeps him mouth on Yuuri’s softening dick just for a moment, grinning.  Removing his mouth, licking his lips and staring over at Yuuri, such a beautiful hot mess that he is.

 

Putting Yuuri’s legs over onto his shoulders, moving Yuuri up just a bit, looking down at Yuuri, wanting to make sure that he is ready, barely nodding his head, not able to even speak, Victor takes that as a yes.

 

Slowly inserting his own, extremely, hard dick into Yuuri, all he can do is softly cry, the tears running slowly down his cheeks.  Victor sliding his dick in and out of Yuuri, starting to thrust harder, making Yuuri feel every inch of his hard dick, pushing as deep as possible.  Yuuri, such a debauched dream, sputtering words in Japanese, causing Victor to thrust deeper and harder consuming Yuuri.  Yuuri braced his hands onto Victor’s chest, digging his fingers in, “Please.  Victor, I – please.”  Victor seeing Yuuri like this, excited him even more, causing him to spill his seed into Yuuri, moaning out loudly as he did.  Flopping down onto Yuuri’s chest, both with erratic breath, sweat on their foreheads, Victor’s face nuzzled into the side of Yuuri’s face.  Both taking in the moment, trying to take the air in and to start breathing normally.

 

Breathing normally, Victor looking over to Yuuri, “I’ve meaning to ask you about when I saw you skating at the rink.  That song?”  Blushing, “Oh, that.  Um.  Yeah.” Responding Yuuri.  Victor rubbing circles onto Yuuri’s stomach.  “That song Yuuri, it wouldn’t have anything to do with us?  Would it?  I would like to hear it again.  I really liked it.”  Looking at Victor, “Oh, you did.  I have it on my phone.  Um…  Yeah, to answer your question, it is how I feel, about us, you know.  I have never felt like I do now.  You make me so happy Victor.  It’s going to be my free skate.  I want to show the world how I feel about you.  Is that strange?  How I already, no, know, how I feel about you Victor?”  Yuuri’s eyes looking down at his stomach.  “No, Yuuri, it is not.  I felt that way the minute I saw you at that bar.” Laughing.  “I was only hoping that once you saw me, you would feel the same.  I would not know what to do if you felt any different, honestly.” Kissing Yuuri’s soft lips.

 

“I think I love you too Victor.” Chasing his kiss with his own.

 

Showers done, both dressed, ready to take the world on.  Both headed out for their adventure.

 

Arriving at the Peggy Guggenheim Museum.  The place was huge.  Thought Yuuri.  There was no way that they were going to be able to see everything in one visit.  Guessing as to why Victor already planned out to see the collections. 

 

With their map in hand, they headed over to the Permanent Collection.  This collection included European Abstract, Metaphysical Painting, Surrealism and American Abstract Expressionism, by some of the greatest artists of the  

 

20Th century.  These included Picasso _( The poet, On the beach ),_ Barque _( The clarinet )_ , Duchamp _( Sad young man on the train )_ , Ernst _( The Kiss )_ , Pollock _(The Moon Women Alchemy)_ , and some other.  Yuuri was in Love with Picasso.  He felt his passion, what this artist felt.  Victor wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s waist and they stood and stared at the artwork.

 

Their next stop was the Hannelore B. and Rudolph B Schulhof Collection.  This consisted of eighty works of Italian, European, and American art after World War II.  This collection also displayed sculptures.  Both were very impressed with this collection while learning a bit of history along the way.

 

Feeling hungry, they decided to go have lunch at the café in the museum.  Sitting next to each other, Victor’s hand wrapped over Yuuri’s, onlookers could see the love that these two felt each other.  There was a glow about them, both could not be happier. 

 

After they ate, they decided to catch the current exhibition, The Nature of Arp.

 

The exhibition presented a compelling new look at art in an experimental approach to the creative process and radical rethinking of traditional art forms with a wide range of today’s art. The collection brought over 70 pieces.

 

Exhausted from spending all day at the museum, they decided to head back to the hotel for a nice, relaxing swim and sometime in the spa.

 

Back in the room, Victor pulling Yuuri in for a soft, gentle kiss upon Yuuri’s lips, moaning, “I don’t think I will ever get tired of these lips Yuuri.”  Groaning back, with Yuuri chasing, “Hmmm…. Victor, that makes two of us.  I could kiss you all morning, all afternoon, and all night.”

 

“Why don’t you say we head down to the pool for an hour, some spa time and back up here for room service and a movie?” Yuuri smiling up at Victor.  Cupping Yuuri’s chin, “That sounds wonderful Yuuri.  We should get swim trunks and head down.”

 

“Victor, no.  You better not.  I’m warning you Victor, you will lose.” Laughing Yuuri.  With Victor dunking in Yuuri’s head down into the water, chucking, “We’ll just see Yuuri, won’t we?”  Victor moving fast, trying to get away from Yuuri, pianistically, Yuuri catches Victor and pushes him down into the pool water, holding his hand on top of Victors head, giggling hard, “What was that, Victor, I don’t hear you?  What are you trying to say?”  Yuuri releasing his hand off Victors head, allowing him to come up for air, Victor splashing water back into Yuuri, “That’s no fare Yuuri.” With a pouting smirk.  Yuuri, hysterically laughing now, Victor joining in.

 

Out of the pool, heading over to the jacuzzi spa, not believing that no one was even at the pool nor the jacuzzi spa.  Getting in, feeling the heat of the water, “Ah, this is what I need.” Yurri stating.  Yuuri sitting down on the inside seat, Victor sitting on the ledge above him, starts to rub Yuuri’s shoulders.  “I can get used to this Victor, always spoiling me.” Yuuri leaning his head back, gazing into Victor’s eyes, longing for a kiss.  Who is Victor to reject?  Leaning down, pressing his lips down to Yuuir’s.

 

Victor soon Joins Yuuri.  Sitting just away from him, taking one of Yuuri’s feet, putting it onto his leg, starting to rub his toes, Yuuri puts his head back with a moan.  “Feels so good Victor.  Nnngh- So, so good.”  Yuuri, strangely feeling how this a foot rub can even start to turn him on.  Victor looking up at Yuuri, slyly grinning and taking note how this taking effect on Yuuri.

 

Back up in the room, Yuuri flopping on the bed, relaxed.  Letting Victor order the room service.  Yuuri finds the remote, turning on the TV, finding a pay-per-view movie to rent, “What are you in the mood for Victor?” Yuuri turning red, knowing that he left that door wide open and can hear Victor laughing in the other room.  “Uh, Movie Victor!  The movie!  What are in the mood for?” Yuuri quickly yelling back.  “You pick Yuuir.  I’m good with anything.”  Flipping thru the movies, find one, Plus One. 

 

“How about Plus One.  It looks cute.”  Implying Yuuri.  “What’s it about Yuuri?”

 

“Single college friends Ben and Alice band together to survive a summer full of weddings in which everyone around them seems to be coupling off, including Ben's dad. Each serve as the other's date to help them navigate speeches, photo booths and prospective hookups until they realize they have great chemistry with each other.”  Yuuri states.  Victor coming into the bedroom, “Sounds good.  Should we wait for the food first my love?”  Leaning over to peck Yuuri’s cheek.  “Yeah, let’s wait.  It should not be much longer.”

 

Within five minutes, their door opens with their food.

 

Setting up the bed trays. Leaning back against the headboard, putting on the movie, Victor and Yuuri have a very relaxing evening.

 

With morning nearing, the soft rays of light coming into their hotel room, Victor leans into Yuuri, kissing him up on his forehead, whispering into his ear, “Wakey, Wakey my love.” Yuuri, eyes open, barley, “It’s way too early Victor.  Just a couple more hours.  I need sleep.”  Victor, softly rubbing onto Yuuir cheeks, knowing that nothing is planned, not until the evening, “Ok my love, sleep.”  Victor scooting down some, putting his head under Yuuri’s chin, closing his eyes, falling back to a heavy sleep.

 

Yuuri waking up, wondering what time it is, looking down at Victor, his head resting below his chin, kisses the top of Victor’s head.  Victor stirring, “What time is it my love?”  Yuuri trying to squint into the clock, “I don’t know.  I can’t see the time without my glasses and they over on your side.  Are you able to read the time?”  Victor Looking up, “Wow, it’s already after 11am.  What should we do Yuuri?  We need to be back by 6pm and I have nothing planned.”  Yuuri, contemplating, “We could do some shopping.  I mean, if, that is alright with you?”  Victor smiling, “Of course.  Anything for my Yuuri.”

 

Both getting out of bed, showering, dressing, getting ready to take the day on shopping all the local river front stores.  First, food.

 

Finding a café right on the Riverfront was nice.  Coffee, buttered croissants, and fresh fruit are being devoured.  Both staring at each other, giggling.  Like two high schoolers that are madly in love while holding each other’s hand on the table, playing footsie under the table. 

 

Finished, they head out explore all the little, quaint shops on the river front.  Victor pulled Yuuri into a shop that had hats and scarves.  He found one for Yuuri, DelMonico Dario Linen Ivy Cap by Alfonso D’Este.  Victor also found one for himself, Berreto Quadri Senape in Lino E coton but Alfonso D’Este.

 

Yuuri loved his new cap.  It was perfect.  This day was perfect.  Victor was perfect.

 

They had found a few other shops they explored.  A chocolate one that Yuuri could not stop looking at but just kept from going in.  It took Victor dragging Yuuri in.  Chocolate was not on a skater’s diet.  Victor did convince Yuuri to get some though.

 

It was getting close to 6pm and they were needed to head back to the hotel.  Yuuri had not idea what Victor had planned for the evening.

 

Getting back into the room, two suits hung from the outside closet door.  Yuuri, mouth open, gaping over at Victor, “Victor, where are we going and this is, honestly too much.  Your spending too much money on me.”  Victor, kissing on his cheek, “I can never spend too much on you, my Yuuri.  I would buy you the world if I could my love.”  Yuuri returning the kiss, not on Victor’s cheek, but pressed hard onto his lips.

 

Yuuri’s suit, Jetsetter Stretch Italian Wool Suit Jacket, was a brilliant navy, with a darker blue, button down shirt.

 

 Victor’s suit, Lightweight Italian Linen Suit Jacket, in a Henry washed red linen with a washed red, Italian floral button, down shirt.

 

It was 6:30pm and both were dressed and downstairs in the 5-start dinning room, ordering their dinner and drinks.

 

 Yuuri could not take his eyes off Victor.  Victor was beyond beautiful.  The colors suited him well.  The same could say for Victor, as he was having a very hard time taking his eyes off Yuuri.  What that suit did for Yuuir, sent chills up Victor’s spin, let alone he was finding his dick half hard.  No, no, he needed to keep this under control.

 

Dinner done, they walked hand and in hand to their destination, which was, a 20-minute walk away.

 

 Yuuri still had no clue.  That was, until they were standing in front of the La Fenice Opera House.  Yuuri blinking unbelievable, but, thinking, he should not be surprised, this was Victor of course.

 

Victor surprised Yuuri with tickets to Madama Butterfly. 

 

Madama Butterfly, set in Nagnasaki, Japan with a young Japanese geisha who clings to the belief that her arrangement with a visiting American naval officer is going to a loving and permanent marriage.  During this era, it was not unusual for these marriages to only be temporary.  This story contains, ideas about cultural and sexual imperialism.  The lyric beauty of Puccini’s music score holds the storyline that is so told throughout the Opera.  It really is a true and tragic story. 

 

During the entire Opera, Yuuri was so enthralled with the story, not even one glancing over at Victor.  Victor was loving every second, minute, and hour of it.  He was very happy to Yuuri so completely involved in Opera.  As one of Victor’s love, was Opera’s and Musicals so this made Victor’s heart, literally feel butterflies knowing that Yuuri enjoyed it so.

 

Before leaving, Victor happen to have VIP passes and they were able to get pictures with the cast of Madam Butterfly.  Hand bought up to Yuuri’s mouth, astonished.  Yuuri was never going to be repay Victor for this time, for everything.

 

They strolled back to the hotel, Victor’s arm wrapped around Yuuir’s waste as well as Yuuri’s arm wrapped around Victor’s waste, with his head resting on Victor’s shoulder.

 

Getting into their room, making their way back to the bedroom, victor takes Yuuri and wraps them around his waist, leaning in to kiss gently onto his lips.  Yuuri, moaning with great pleasure, chases Victor’s kiss.  Undressing each other, Victor pinning Yuuri onto the bed, dips down, nipping onto his lips, tongue slipping inside Yuuri’s mouth.  A gasp escapes Yuuri’s throat, which only drives Victor crazy.  Victor, climbing on top of Yuuri, pushing him back further on the bed.  Glancing at each other, they both giggle, eyes lit up and bright before their limbs become tangles with in each other once again.  Victor feels the butterflies pummeling his gut, their tempo picking up as Yuuri runs his fingers along Victor’s bare chest, dragging his nails over Victor’s pecs.  Goosebumps rise on Victor’s back and arms and is practically melting when Yuuri grazes his teeth against his neck.

 

“Need You Now.” Yuuri moans out.

 

Their tempo, getting faster, fingers explore more skin.  They fall into each other.  Victor calling out Yuuri’s name as they thrust together taking each other.  Everything in Victor builds and builds until it all explodes in a burst of ultimate pleasure and Yuuri soon follows.  Both are sated and worn, collapsing against each other in pure extasy.  Cuddling against each other, wrapped in each other’s arms, falling asleep until the morning comes.

 

The morning comes and with a flight that leaves at 1pm, it does not leave much time. 

 

Looking around the hotel room, Yuuri, feels the love that Victor has for him.  Smiling, this is all he has ever wanted.  To feel love unconditionally and to return that love back.  Walking over to Victor, Yuuri gazes into Victor’s eyes, wraps both his hands around Victor’s neck, pulls him in for the sweetest kiss.  Victor smiles back at Yuuri and knows, this will never end.

 

Leaving the hotel, arriving at the airport, heading thru security, Victor and Yuuri await to board their first-class seats, heading back to Paris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, for the Love of God, leave a Kudo or Comment. How else am I to know that you are enjoying this? Thanks again for reading! Hope you have enjoyed this fic so far!!

**Author's Note:**

> Again, Thank You for supporting me and my AU. Please leave a Kudos or feedback!!


End file.
